Estrelas
by Lucie F
Summary: Nova versão sendo escrita! A orgulhosa e jovem Sakura Hoshina não sabe onde esconder a sua face quando lhe noticiam o casamento arranjado com o prodígio Tsukiyomi. Será que isto dará num complexo relacionamento? Meio-AU; OCxOC.
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo Um**

Se algum dia alguém conseguiu me tirar a santa paciência, esse dia chegou mais rápido que eu tinha previsto. Quero dizer, depois de ser empregada, garçonete e também secretária em várias empresas, eu finalmente consegui o que tanto ansiava... Ser uma das secretárias da Corporação Asakura. Secretária, acredita? Meu deus, porque o azar me persegue?

Só que eu não imaginava o que veria á seguir. Eu estava tranqüila em minha mesa, digitando algumas coisas que eu deveria ter feito á alguns seis minutos. Isso até a porta ser aberta pelos seguranças e os olhares de meus colegas de trabalho se dirigirem discretamente na pessoa que entrava elegantemente no prédio. Eu não o tinha visto, já que a minha preocupação era acabar aquele planejamento de uma vez e ir direto para casa.

Até que eu ouvisse um riso zombeteiro vindo atrás de minha nuca. E com toda a curiosidade que se concentrou na minha mente, eu me virei para ver qual era a criatura que estava me olhando com ar superioridade.

Na verdade, não era aquela criatura, mas aquele deus grego. Um homem de vinte e seis anos – dois anos a mais que eu mesma. – me olhava com arrogância com seus olhos azuis cintilantes. Seus cabelos azul-escuros estavam muito bem arrumados – mas ainda com alguma rebeldia, mas era isso que lhe dava o poderoso charme. – com uma franja que caía sob os olhos de tons mais claros que os cabelos. E usava um paletó, além de um relógio de prata e o seu típico óculos.

Ami Bidouji, minha colega de trabalho – uma tímida loirinha que tem dois anos de experiência. – fez um sinal que ele tinha alguma importância a mais que a minha.

Foi aí que me toquei que o tal deus grego era o chefe da Corporação Asakura, Keiichi Asakura, o tal T.P.D. (Tirano, Perverso e Deus-Grego) que comentaram antes dele aparecer. O cara era famoso na empresa por ser um tirano – visto que _eu_, Sakura Hoshina, teria que lidar com um homem de paciência zen. – e também _elogiar_´ seus empregados – o que não é exatamente que você pode pensar, já que ele não elogia. Maltrata mentalmente, isso sim. Isso foi o que eu ouvi de minhas colegas. -, mas ele se mantém na empresa por sua aparente inteligência. Será?!

Eu não falei com ele na entrevista, já que falei com o pai dele. O meu _querido_ chefinho estava em uma reunião das as empresas aliadas.

E voltando onde estávamos... O meu chefe sorriu para mim, mas ainda com seus olhos com um visível brilho que parecia querer rir de mim. Eu logo pensei quando vi o fato: _Esse trabalho não vai dar certo._

Além de eu ODEIO humilhação. Herança paterna.

- Então você seria a Hoshina? – perguntou ele, com o seu tom calmo e ao mesmo tempo arrogante.

Wow, ele sabe quem eu sou ou não sabe? Eu falo isso porque TINHA uma foto minha no meu currículo que certamente Asakura-sama deveria ter visto. Pensamentos ecoavam na minha cabeça confusa, se eu ia ser secretária de um cara não-esperto.

Eu tenho que dar o braço á torcer para o meu irmão que ser secretária aqui não era uma boa idéia. Eu pensei que era por causa de algo dos meus colegas, mas eles eram gentis. Só que o chefe era aparentemente diferente das pessoas de seu redor. Isso porque notava-se que seu sorriso era de plástico., o que indicava que não é o tipo de chefe que eu adoraria ter – apesar do corpo e aparência bonita que parecia á de Apolo - . Mas não vou cair nessa.

Ele sabe dois mais dois? Não sei, já que não sou um jovem adulto rico que é chefe de uma corporação.

- Sou sim, Asakura-sama. – sorri, falando estas palavras na maior falsidade. – Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelo senhor ou está saindo de alguma reunião para me cumprimentar?

Acho que isso foi o suficiente para que eu sentisse que ele não iria gostar de mim tão facilmente. Isso era visto em seus olhos azuis muitíssimo bem, tal como seus punhos estavam cerrados. Isso é o que ocorre quando se mexe comigo.

Apenas me diverti mentalmente quando ele me deu aquele olhar de implicância e ódio. Os meus colegas apenas observavam a cena, atenciosamente.

O mais legal era que eu queria ser demitida daquele lugar.

- Não, nada, Hoshina. – disse o meu querido chefe. Querido não, odiado.

- Então tudo bem, chefia. – eu falei calmamente, mas sem nenhuma emoção. Esperei que o T.P.D. pudesse entrar em sua sala particular para eu suspirar de alívio.

Foi quando Ami me mandou um e-mail.

**ElleFan: **Sakura, eu acho que você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Sobre ele ser o chefe.

**SakuraHoshi: **Você ACHA que eu daria todo o direito daquele meu querido chefe cara-de-pau tirar satisfação de mim? Pelo amor de Kami-sama, parece que nem olhou o meu currículo. Quero dizer, eu tenho certeza que o T.P.D. não aprendeu á ler o meu nome. E ah, é proibido trocar mensagens. Já pensou se ele olhar o que a gente está fazendo?

**ElleFan: **Que o idiota do T.P.D. se dane. Sakura, você é nova por aqui e por isso que eu acho que ele não vai te vigiar tanto assim.

**SakuraHoshi; **Não vai? Oh, querida, eu conheço muito bem o fator chamado ódio que está impregnando o Sr. Asakura. Vamos falar de outro assunto que não SEJA o Sr. Asakura? Só de pensar nele me dá a vontade de ir até ele para dar uns tapas. Se ele não fosse o meu chefe, claro.

**ElleFan: **Eu acabei – finalmente – o planejamento. Então, Sakura, você tem algum homem em sua vida? Ou você nunca namorou?

**SakuraHoshi: **Não namorei, na verdade. Quero dizer, eu tenho a maior ocupação com trabalhos, e mal tenho tempo para conhecer alguns gatos em Tokyo. E quem pode substituir os caras americanos? Quero dizer, eu vivo assistindo alguns seriados. Bem, eu ser a secretária do T.P.D. não é lá coisa boa de se falar. Além que a Aoi está uma verdadeira piranha hoje. Ela deu em cima do T.P.D.! DO NOSSO CHEFE! Quem de tal inteligência teria raciocínio para tal coisa?

**ElleFan: **Você tem que admitir que a coisa boa de ter o T.P.D. como chefe é que ele sempre fala da incompetência dela – da Aoi. – sobre o fato de ela ter tido vários namorados. Mas também, o T.P.D. é belo. BEM belo á ponto de uma garota que não o conheça direito gostar dele perdidamente.

**SakuraHoshi:** Eu NUNCA vou namorar o T.P.D. Nem se ele for o último homem da Terra INTEIRA. Porque eu não sou uma da lista de Mulheres que Não Tem Inteligência Suficiente para Saber que o Asakura é um Cara-de-pau. E aiaiai, eu estou louca para ver Charmed. E ah, acabei o relatório de planejamento.

**ElleFan: **Você gosta do Cole, não é? Porque eu estou vendo da minha mesa a foto dele.

**SakuraHoshi: **Ami, não fale NADA disso para ninguém.

**ElleFan: **Está bem, eu não falo. Mudando de assunto, Sakura-san, você sabe quando o cara da sua direita vai sair? Ele é um gato total.

**SakuraHoshi:** Infelizmente, ele não vai. Sabe, o Arata é casado, Ami. Ei, você conhece o cara de sua esquerda?

**ElleFan: **Até você ta querendo falar com ele? Eu...

**DirKeiichiAsakura: **log on

**DirKeiichiAsakura: **Desculpem interromper as senhoritas, mas eu devo-lhes lembrar que não é permitido a troca de mensagens sem a minha devida permissão. Srta. Bidouji, por favor, traga-me o planejamento de publicidade. E Srta. Hoshina, venha á minha sala, por favor.

**DirKeiichiAsakura: **log off

**ElleFan:** log off

**SakuraHoshi: **log off

**ElleFan:** log on

**SakuraHoshi:** log on

**ElleFan:** O TIRANO PERVERSO E DEUS-GREGO TEM QUE SER MORTO!

**SakuraHoshi: **Ou ele tem problemas com os miolos ou é um idiota para ser bastante mal-educado. Será que a esposa dele o agüenta? Nem sei.

**ElleFan: **log off

**SakuraHoshi: **log off

É... Seria interessante ver o que o T.P.D. gostaria de falar comigo. Quero dizer, eu sou apenas a secretária dele, certo? Certo. E eu SABIA que ele queria me espionar depois de tudo que ocorreu no ínicio desse dia. Eu levantei-me lentamente da cadeira e lancei um olhar á Ami, que se levantava com um olhar incrédulo. Não sei por que, mas os nossos colegas nos encaravam.

Ela pegou o envelope que continha o relatório e eu fui rapidamente para o pequeno corredor onde no final estava a sala de Asakura-sama. A sala do centro do inferno, resumindo. Estávamos lado-a-lado e não podíamos falar nada senão algum de nossos colegas começaria uma fofoca que chegaria aos ouvidos de nosso chefe. E não sabia coisa á mais do que isso: Ele era realmente um tirano.

Quando iria abrir a porta, eu vi uma figura meio estranha. Uma fadinha de cabelos loiros e asinhas verdes voava no teto da sala, trazendo-me uma carta. E jogou-a do alto para que eu pudesse pega-la. E peguei.

Bem, como posso explicar a minha relação com fadas? Eu não sou deste mundo. Não sou, mas gosto e moro nele. Só que tenho que ter o irritante compromisso de ser a princesa de um mundo mágico chamado Áster. E estava prestes á ser uma rainha. Eu sei bem como é esse negócio de governar – ou coodernar, como é o caso de Asakura-sama. -, porém eu não aprovo a maneira de Asakura-sama.

Antes de eu ir á sala dele, ele tinha gritado cinco vezes. CINCO vezes por apenas A questão de algumas pessoas serem incompetentes e estarem ali á toa. Claro que a Aoi é uma, mas o resto não merecia. Digo, eles estavam muito assustados.

A sorte é que aquela era a segunda vez que eu ia á sala do meu chefe. O T.P.D. não conheço sua maneira de ser, mas sim que as palavras que o definem são certas.

Ele parecia o rapaz mimado. Eu sabia disso porque trabalho em horário noturno como babá dos filhos ricos dos meus vizinhos. E nem todos eram. Ele era o pior.

Ami me olhou apressada, depois para a minha carta.

- Engraçado. – ela disse, sorrindo um pouco, ajeitando os cabelos. – Eu pensei que algum anjo nos noticiou que seríamos mortas antes do inferno chegar.

- Já estamos no inferno, Ami-san. – eu falei. – Além que estamos perto do centro dele.

Ela deu de ombros, com uma cara nem tão preocupada.

- Que os anjos estejam conosco. – ela comentou antes de abrir a maçaneta de diamante da porta da sala do T.P.D. E demos um passo para frente, adentrando na sala _dele_.

O nosso chefe estava com o celular em um ouvido e digitava com o outro no note book de uma maneira apressada. Era melhor que ele não nos visse naquele momento, já que meus ouvidos estremeciam á cada palavra que saía da boca dele.

Culpa dos gritos estridentes que ele causa. Papai tinha razão sobre que quando se trabalha bastante e mal tem tempo para outra coisa, causa stress. Olha que eu trabalho dobrado e nem tenho. Mas apenas como o chefe, Asakura-sama tinha algo meio perturbador: Paciência zero.

E ele estava já se despedindo do alguém do outro da linha quando seus olhos azuis me fitavam intensamente. Os olhos azuis que eu estava chegando á odiar com aquele brilho sempre zombeteiro. Ele parou de digitar em seu note book, entrelaçou as suas próprias mãos e voltou á posição de respeito. Aparente respeito, mas para mim era outra insinuação que ele queria me ver humilhada. Solução? Fingir que ele não é daquele jeito, mas falar formalmente.

Como ele fosse a estátua do meu avô.

- Senhorita Bidouji, pode deixar o relatório na mesa, por favor. – ele pediu com nenhuma gentileza – mas a falsa gentileza. – para a minha amiga que colocou a pasta e voltou á ficar em pé. – Pode voltar á sua mesa.

Ela se virou para mim com olhar preocupado. Ficar com T.P.D. não devia ser coisa boa para os olhos de Ami perguntarem se eu iria ficar bem. Eu assenti com a cabeça.

Ami suspirou, meio aliviada.

- Srta. Bidouji, pare de bobear e volte para a sua mesa. – disse o mal-educado. Mas ele não é um baita mal-educado?

- Sim, senhor. – quando ele dirigiu os olhos para um objeto de cristal, Ami girou os olhos, literalmente, deu meia-volta e foi para a sua mesa, onde provavelmente xingaria o T.P.D. eternamente. Quem não xingaria? Só a única pessoa que agüentaria ele em todo o mundo.

Porque as revistas de fofocas falam muito dele. E que eu não estou o suportando no primeiro dia, o que é anormal quando isso ocorre comigo.

Droga, ele parece a Miranda do Diabo Veste Prada. Só que na versão masculina, japonesa e jovem. Que ódio.

E ainda bem que não o agüento 24 horas por dia.

- Bem, eu gostaria de saber como que a senhorita está se sentindo em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. – ele disse, ajeitando os papéis. E estava os amassando. Ele estava me odiando.

Legal, eu podia ser despedida. Estava torcendo para isso ocorrer, mas eu tinha que pensar rápido. Isso porque ele veio depois com um de seus sorrisos levemente marotos e colocara levemente os papéis em cima de sua mesa novamente.

E eu ainda nem tinha falado. Ah sim, ele queria me pegar desprevenida. Mas ele não vai pegar não. NUNCA.

- Eu estou me sentindo muitíssimo confortável, Asakura-sama. – e sorri. Um sorriso falso, de plástico. Se eu estava mentindo? Claro que eu estava mentindo para claramente não fazer anda de bobeira diante do Senhor-todo-Poderoso. Ah, mas ele não ganha só de Deus e do americano Bush. Além do imperador, reis e rainhas, presidentes, Deus e Jesus. E se ele fosse asteriano, ele não ganharia de mim.

Mas ele não era, então eu que arque as conseqüências. Mas ao invés dele me pedir para eu fazer alguma coisa ou me xingar diretamente, ele me pedir para eu sentar no elegante sofá da sala. E seu sorriso mudou de maroto para malicioso. Maldito!

Como toda secretária faria, eu me sentei. E xinguei mentalmente aquele ser. Afinal, o que ele estava pensando em fazer comigo?

Nessas horas que eu adoraria papai ao meu lado. Coisa boa: O T.P.D. estava três metros de distância. E lá vem a maldição... Quer saber a má novidade? Ele botou uma cadeira na minha frente, se endireitou quando se sentou nela.

Duas coisas á falar sobre essa ação do Sr. Asakura: Cretino. Desgraça. Eu não me impressionei mesmo, já que ele era um tirano.

E seja do que fosse que ele iria pensar, não era coisa boa. Para ele não, pra MIM. Quero dizer, porque todo o mal vai para cima de mim? Droga.

Minha reação: Fechando as pernas e encarando na tentativa de imaginar-lo com cara de criança. A operação imaginária falhou.

- Pelo que eu vejo da senhorita, algo a está incomodando. Poderia dizer o que seria? – ele perguntou ainda com a maldição do sorriso malicioso.

_Só se fosse você_, seria a resposta certa, mas não sou íntima dele. Porque isso seria mais um motivo para o cara me demitir diretamente. Por ser uma secretária mal-educada. O que estava começando a me irritar era que ele quer me ver de olho na rua. _Calma_, pensei,_ isso não vale á pena. _Eu ajeitei docemente – a palavra que aparentemente poderia definir isso. – os meus ombros e a minha coluna como uma boa secretária e falei, tentando sorrir:

- Nada, além que o meu irmão está me esperando na nossa casa. – eu disse. Parte disso era verdade, menos o nada.

- Deve ser algo que deve a incomodar bastante. – disse ele.

Um. Dois. Três. Esse cara tem que MORRER imediatamente. Ele está afetando a minha raiva. Não é a toa que ele seja um Perverso total.

Controle-se, Sakura.

- Oh, não, o meu irmão ele é bem responsável com seus dezesseis anos. – eu disse e era absoluta verdade.

- Eu ouvi algumas reclamações vindos de poucos de seus colegas, mas que me afetaram bastante sobre você. – Primeiro: Isso é boato. B-O-A-T-O. Não estava na cara? – Como você estar morando em três mansões, sendo que uma é de uma de nossas empresas. – O que ele estava pensando? – Por acaso, você andou ligando para algum membro da empresa qual assunto eu possa me interessar?

Silêncio total, mas minha mente trabalha. O QUE ELE ACABOU DE DIZER? Que eu, uma garota que nunca fez tanta coisa de errado, seria uma galinha patricinha? Céus, eu estava _realmente_ no inferno que era comandada pelo homem na minha frente. E não, aquilo que ele tentou falar não era verdade. E nenhum assunto que eu poderia achar divertido ou interessante NUNCA contaria para um canalha como ele.

Nunca mesmo.

- Eu acho que o senhor entendeu tudo perfeitamente errado, Asakura-sama. – respondi com toda a minha melhor falsidade possível. Eu preferia estar falando com o meu tio Jeile do que o ser na minha frente. – Eu não conheço aquela empresa. Por acaso você conhece alguém ou já namorou alguma filha dos Akaii?

Ele estreitou mais os seus olhos azuis, á ponto de explodir. Se eu não soubesse que ele era o meu chefe, eu dava risada. Sério, eu me impressionei comigo _mesma_. Preciso ter aulas de arrogância com o meu pai.

Droga, ele voltou ao normal.

- Eu não conheço ninguém de lá, exceto que estou conhecendo a senhorita que mora ali. – O idiota falou com o SEU maldito sorriso.

- Bem, já que o senhor já perguntou, eu tenho que sair para ir para a minha mesa e trabalhar na questão de fazer os meus compromissos para o bem da empresa. – eu disse gentilmente. Droga, eu falei gentilmente? Está bem, eu fui meio gentil. E não foi falso. Mil vezes droga.

Quando eu me levantei, eu fui impedida de ir embora pelo braço forte do T.P.D. que me segurava como alguém que tem uma firmeza impressionante. E em seus lábios havia um outro daqueles seus sorrisos maliciosos.

- Então, eu não perguntei outra coisa. - ele disse. Apenas fiquei parada. – Você tem a ridícula fobia de ter medo de ser olhada?

Ele. É. Um. Tirano. Cretino. Miserável. Perverso. E Maldito Chefe Deus-Grego. Ele não sacou que eu não TENHO o medo de ser vista? Será que ele é burro?

Mas mesmo assim, eu estava com raiva suficiente para a minha paciência ir para o espaço. Ou ele tem medo que eu não tenho medo ou ele é MESMO um idiota. Mais provável a segunda opção. Sorri lindamente e falsamente, quando respondi sem indicar que eu estava com raiva:

- Eu não tenho, senhor. O senhor não sabe que isso são apenas fofocas que não são reais? – perguntei indo na direção da porta. Bomba! Eu ferrei Asakura-sama. Isso merece uma página no meu diário.

- Sei, mas sei também que há algum fundo de verdade. – eu ouvi isso depois de verificar que a porta e a parede eram contra-sons. E saí rapidamente, acenando para ele. Quando fechei a porta, eu desabafei tudo:

- Aquele cretino é um desgraçado de uma figa! – falei.

- Por que isso não é novidade para todo mundo? – perguntou Adam Samuels, o americano da nossa empresa, enquanto virava a sua cadeira giratória para mim. – Todo novato não é entrevistado por ele, mas ele fala com eles de uma maneira meio diferente do normal. Ele é meio calmo. Mas no outro dia, ele é uma fera.

- Hm, nem se fale nos outros dias. – comentou Ami.

- Mas Asakura-sama é um amor! – defendeu a chata da Aoi.

- Claro que ele é um amor nos seus sonhos, mas eu não o quero nos meus. – protestei.

- Cretina. – sussurrou Aoi.

- Ótimo, me chame disso que te chamo de algo melhor. – eu falei, furiosa. Não com ela, mas com Asakura-sama. Mas ela era irritante. E me sentei em minha mesa e sorri para uma curiosa Ami.

Além que eu necessitava urgentemente de uma casa nova. Quero dizer, não por causa do T.P.D., mas era porque a casa era muito pequena. E também porque eu tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa nova e coisas novas.

E que também eu precisava sair mais. Passavam algumas horas, quando eu ia digitar a outra metade da última página. Só que precisava eu ser a única da sala deserta. Eu estou começando á achar que Asakura-sama me fez demorar de propósito.

Tokyo começava á ficar mais escura e suas luzes mais brilhantes á cada segundo que eu gastava naquele note book. Foi ia digitar a última palavra, um e-mail veio.

Era do meu irmão, Akito Hoshina, um rapaz cujos dezesseis anos já é o interesse em quase todas as meninas de sua idade. Além de ser um elegante garçom, claro. Seus cabelos eram castanho-escuros – os meus parecem loiros. – e seus olhos verdes são brilhantes – e os meus também -.

E como todo irmão faz, ele ia me dar uma bronca.

-x-

**Para:** Sakura Hoshina Aki Hoshina Atrasada.

Sak, onde você se meteu? Vi que a Aoi Kaguzaka anda muito na frente da sua casa. Como sei? Uma tal de Ami Bidouji ligou para cá para saber se você estava. Respondi que sim. Aí ela me perguntou se havia uma tal loira peituda perto daqui. Eu disse que sim. E ela me contou tudo. TUDO mesmo.

Desde quando xinga o chefe por meio de um e-mail? Eu sei que ele é um chefe que você odeia, mas tente superar isso. Sério. Senão eu sou obrigado á te fazer dormir para eu não ouvir você gritando em alto volume. Além que eu te avisei e agora não pode fazer de tudo para se despedir. Isso porque ela me falou que lá é legal – menos o chefe – e que você pode conseguir agüentar você-sabe-quem em dois anos. Outra novidade é que o nosso vizinho, Samuel Smith, quer se encontrar com você na próxima sexta. Então, quando chegar em casa, você me fala a resposta?

O jantar já está pronto. Miyu está em casa. Sabe, a garota do fim da rua. Espero que volte logo.

Com amor do seu irmão que te ama,

Akito H.

P.S.: Está passando Charmed. Você deve vir MESMO voltar para casa.

-x-

Droga, a Aoi queria acertar contas comigo. Eu sabia que aquela peituda poderia fazer de tudo para proteger o seu amado Asakura-sama. Ótimo, uma idiota amando outro idiota. Mas porque eu sentia que aquilo não ia dar certo?

Porque Keiichi Asakura era o tipo de idiota que agia como um, mas não era um idiota bobão. Era um idiota esperto.

E Aoi é uma barbie com aquele corpo que me faz enjoar de tanta perfeição de silicone e lipo que havia ali. Cara, ela é uma maníaca por ficar magra.

Enquanto eu tenho que me manter com treinamentos duros, como corridas, caminhadas e musculação. E uma dieta variada. Falando em OS idiotas, eu notei uma segunda presença perto de mim. Eu virei charmosamente – não sei como tem algum charme, mas isso encanta todo mundo. Quero dizer, quando os meus cabelos balançam. – para o meu lado esquerdo. _Ele_ estava me observando enquanto eu pensava em como _ele_ era um idiota e como o meu irmão iria se dar certo com a sua garota – digo, a Miyu. -. O pior que _ele_ tinha um olhar observador caindo sobre a tela do note book com algo que parecia o atormentar. E seus lábios mantinham um sorriso travesso e maroto.

Nunca pensei que chegasse á essa conclusão, mas eu acho que fiquei simplesmente babando pelas cenas românticas que se passava em minha mente. Eu sou uma jovem mulher romântica demais. Preciso parar de ver a cena do Titanic.

E nunca pensei que ele, justo _ele_, ficaria me esperando o ínicio da noite toda. _Justo_ o cara que eu acho que é o pior homem da face da terra.

Justamente Keiichi Asakura.

- O que o senhor está fazendo aqui, Asakura-sama? – eu logo fui perguntando enquanto imprimia as trinta folhas do relatório. Eu não o fitava, pois estava ocupada demais fechando a janela do e-mail. E por que ele não sai do meu pé? Quero dizer, ele tem esposa. Uma esposa muito falada nas revistas de fofoca.

E finalmente o T.P.D. acordou-se de seu transe mental, com os olhos azuis se arregalando e mirando em meus olhos verdes. Arregalei uma sobrancelha ao ver que ele estava pensativo demais. _Bem perto de mim_. Mal sabia que ele tinha deixado seus óculos de lado e que eu poderia ver seus olhos mais claramente. Os olhos que Aoi tanto almejava. Os olhos que os empregados de seu dono tremiam em ser vistos por ele. Os olhos que me faziam confusa. Os belos orbes azuis de Asakura-sama.

Outra coisa: Porque ele não me esperou em outro lugar á não ser do meu lado? Oh, eu acho que ele fez o que eu estou pensando. Não, ele não poderia ter visto. Mas seus olhos diziam palavras mudas. Que ele sabia que eu odeio ele.

Bem, isso é verdade. E não tenho medo em dizer essas palavras. Mas como Akito pode me matar se eu for despedida, eu não posso fazer nada.

Eu apenas estava terminando de imprimir o relatório e pensando também no episódio de Charmed. Além que neste mundo eu não sou a Princesa Sakura de Áster, apenas a Sakura Hoshina que trabalha como secretária. E não posso ordenar á meu próprio chefe o que ele estava pensando.

E que eu não quero usar magia.

- Eu estou esperando a senhorita para poder a levar em casa. – respondeu ele, ainda com o olhar arrogante de sempre. Que bom, ele não se afetou. HEY, eu estava me preocupando com o T.P.D? Claro que estava, efeito das crianças. Mas a questão era: O T.P.D. estava se preocupando com a novata? Comigo?

- Não é necessário, Asakura-sama. – eu disse, arrumando a minha bolsa da Prada. – Eu posso arranjar um táxi em algum dos cantos da grande cidade de Tokyo.

- Você deve estar pensando se eu vou reclamar diretamente com você, Hoshina, mas é claro que eu não vou e nem devo reclamar com você durante o caminho. Necessariamente eu apenas preciso conversar com você. – ele disse, de uma forma tão séria que me espantei com ele.

- Mas, Asakura-sama... – eu tentei argumentar os meus motivos – verdadeiros - , mas ele pediu silêncio.

- De alguma forma, o que não sei, os secretários de minha empresa tem o ruim costume de me chamar pelo meu sobrenome, o que me faz constantes ataques de raiva. Além dos apelidos que me dão quando eu não estou no meio, além que creio que já devem ter falado sobre o meu mau-humor com distorções. – Ele falava demais, como alguém que não se importa em gastar saliva para falar tudo aquilo. Peraí, ele tem ataques de raiva? E ele tem um mau-humor, não? Eu PRECISAVA contar isso para Ami-san. Pelo menos pra ela e meu irmão – meu confidente -. E não, não terminou. – E por favor, poderia não me chamar assim?

- Tudo bem, Asakura. – eu falei.

Ele cruzara os braços em sentido que não aprovava o que eu tinha falado. Não! Não era o que eu estava pensando, era? Os olhos dele confirmavam tudo. Suspirei, derrotada.

- Hm, Keiichi-san? – perguntei.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Porque eu – justo eu – tenho que ter a difícil missão de ser os alvos das pessoas ao meu redor? E ah, ele não estava brincando. Ele estava falando a verdade. O problema era esse mesmo. Que ele estivesse falando a verdade.

Céus, POR QUE? Não que eu tenha problemas com homens, mas porque eu a minha vida era assim?

Falando na parte boa, é até bom ver que seu chefe não é o tipo de chefe realmente chato. Mas, na lógica, este foi o meu primeiro dia de trabalho! O primeiro! E consigo conquistar a confiança de meu chefe?

Eu tenho o quê, a benção dos anjos? Eu acho que é isso mesmo.

- Se você está me chamando pelo meu nome, eu deveria chamar a senhorita pelo nome também, Sakura-san. – ele comentou, divertido.

Ele é um abusado. Ah, como era.

- Hã? – não processei a informação dada direito. O quê? Ele ia me chamar de Sakura? Estrategista.

E eu uma mulher boba.

- Eu acho que você já entendeu. – ele suspirou, segurando seus óculos e a sua pasta de trabalho, pronto para sair daquela cadeira. Antes de qualquer coisa que fizesse, ele recolocou os óculos novamente, indo se levantar lentamente. E antes que eu pensasse em alguma coisa para me distrair, ele lançou um olhar apressado para mim. – Vamos, Sakura-san, venha logo.

- Está bem. – peguei o relatório e a minha bolsa e fui atrás dele.

Ele esperou que eu passasse pela porta para poder trancar o portão do prédio e que os guardas tomassem conta da segurança. Andamos pelo estacionamento até que uma limusine negra-cintilante estava nos esperando pacientemente em uma das vagas. Eu me virei para Keiichi-san e os raios lunares pareciam faze-lo mais belo.

Nunca mais coro na frente dele. É vergonhoso.

- O que houve, Sakura-san?

- Nada. – menti.

Entramos na limusine, que era dirigida por um velho de roupas de segurança. Foi quando ele perguntou:

- Asakura-sama, quem seria esta linda senhorita?

Quem? EU? Eu era bonita? Por favor, eu não venço a Aoi nos seios sedutores e boca de batom vermelho. Além que os homens babam por ela. E eu? Uma jovem mulher séria demais.

Mas quem mais estaria ali com Keiichi-san?

- Ela é Sakura Hoshina, minha nova secretária. Eu vim dar á ela uma carona para casa. – ele, Keiichi, rapidamente disse isso.

Eu pude ver que o segurança deu um sorriso gentil.

- Está bem, Asakura-sama. – disse o segurança.

Quando o segurança continuava á dirigir nas ruas de Tokyo, Keiichi estava olhando-me atentamente. Parecia querer falar alguma coisa, porque abria e fechava a boca. Por que ele não fala de uma vez?

Epa, parece que algum anjo ouviu o meu pedido.

- Sakura-san, você entende sobre stress, não entende? – perguntou ele, com a voz que parecia querer falar algo da vida pessoal dele. Assenti a cabeça. Eu sabia exatamente, porque mamãe tinha MUITO disso. – Bem, eu não peço isso á qualquer pessoa, mas... Poderia me ajudar?

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Porque, diferente de alguma maioria dos secretários, você tem o fator chamado competência e responsabilidade. – respondeu Keiichi, calmo. Ele não estaria calmo quando alguém perguntasse algo que você não esperava. – Além de um bom senso de humor e algo que chamamos de uma personalidade realmente interessante. Eu sempre procurei em alguém alguma coragem de me enfrentar, o que você conseguiu. Então, aceita?

Meus pensamentos tomaram á funcionar novamente. Eu não era tão boa em dar conselhos e dar aulas de calmaria, sério. Além que ele não devia pedir ajuda da esposa? Devia. Mas de mim? Oh, isso é muito esquisito da parte dele.

Mas ele era o meu chefe. E um homem que realmente precisava de ajuda.

- Claro. – respondi alegre, enquanto o motorista estacionava a limusine na calçada perto de uma casa bela entre quatro mansões. Peguei a minha bolsa e entreguei o relatório para Keiichi. – Até amanhã, Keiichi-san e tchauzinho. – acenei para os dois.

- Sakura-san... – Keiichi me impediu de fechar a porta.

- Hum? – estava confusa.

- Eu não tenho esposa. – Peraí, ele leu a minha mente? Ele era parente de algum povo bruxo? – E nos encontramos no final desta semana, está bem?

- Hã... Er... O.K. – disse.

E isso foi o início de tudo.

_**N/A: **_Oi gente! Desculpem-me por muitas fics de MP serem excluídas, mas juro que não vou excluir esta aqui. Baseei-me um pouco em um dos livros da Meg Cabot, além de O Diabo Veste Prada. A fic é uma continuação do mangá, com a filha do casal principal tentando ser independente no planeta Terra. Além que Keiichi Asakura pode entrar em sua história.

Beijão, Lúh.


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo Dois**

Quando eu acordei da minha cama, eram sete horas da manhã e meu relógio teimava em tocar e vibrar. Eu estava dormindo quando os raios fracos solares me acordaram, depois de horas secando o meu rosto, dos meus sonhos de um casamento perfeito. Poderia ser um sonho lindo, mas era um pesadelo. Bem, sobre um pirata asteriano ter roubado uma princesa de cabelos castanho-aloirados. Ele era um pouco parecido com Keiichi-san – quem eu ainda considero um homem que não consegue controlar o seu mau-humor, frieza e tudo mais. – por ser forte, belo e ter belos olhos azuis. Eu era MUITO parecida com tal princesa, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. E ainda que o pirata, antes parecia um monstro. Sério.

Agora... Eu estou acordada em uma manhã de Tokyo, com o meu irmão trazendo-me gentilmente uma bandeja de suco de laranja e ovos mexidos. Ele estava parecendo que iria sair. Por que? Bem, ele estava usado uma blusa verde-clara sem mangas, mostrando os seus, nem tanto, musculosos braços que mostravam a marca estrelar de nascença de Áster no ante-braço direito. E que estava com uma calça jeans, além de tênis de marca.

Agora é oficial: Ele ia sair com uma garota.

- Bom Dia, Sakura. – cumprimentou Akito antes de me entregar a bandeja. – Parece que hoje tenho que comprar um presente para Miyu hoje.

- Por causa de alguma coisa especial? – perguntei imediatamente, interessada. Toda irmã quer saber o que o irmãozinho mais novo está fazendo. O meu trabalho é cuidar de Akito enquanto papai e mamãe estão cuidando de assuntos asterianos. Só que ele é bem maduro para ser cuidado pela irmã.

- Miyu ficou doente e não pôde ir para a aula dois dias seguidos. – respondeu Akito, sentando-se na ponta da cama. – Ela está muito gripada.

- Entendo. – falei. Quem era quem cuidava de mim enquanto estava doente? Mamãe. E se ela não estivesse, meu irmão cuidava de mim. Eu tinha que dar o tempo para ele. Quero dizer, eu tinha que não ser chiclete no sapato de Akito.

- Eu vou ficar duas horas procurando por uma grande parte de Tokyo algum presente. – ele me avisou.

- E vou ficar sozinha sem meu irmãozinho por duas horas? – zoei com ele. Ele deu uma risadinha. – Você tem que sair com ela. Quero dizer, vocês gostam um do outro.

- Isso é verdade, menos a parte de você estar sozinha depois que eu sair. Vem vizinhos novos por aqui. – ele sorriu, timidamente. – Parece que você conhece muito bem um deles.

- Quem ele seria? – perguntei. Estava curiosa para conhecer o rapaz. Seria um daqueles gatos que eu via na faculdade ou um de meus antigos amigos que iam á reuniões comigo para discutir sobre alguma coisa de bom naqueles dias? Ou algum vizinho novo gatissímo? As perguntas vieram tantas que passei uma sugestão minha despercebida.

- O seu chefe. – ele respondeu.

Era só o que me faltava. Sério, QUAL secretária tem o seu chefe como um vizinho? Eu estou começando á gostar dele – porque eu entendo isso de ser ocupado. – mas o que ele sente por mim de alguma coisa estranha – estranha ou esquisita, mas não sei se isso é mais esquisito que ver as horríveis cantadas do Tio Jeile, que depois leva tapa. Ele me traumatizou. – é realmente impressionante... E Assustador. Quero dizer, eu mal conheço o chefe que já quer ir pra cima de mim. Eu tenho que dar o braço á torcer por ele ser Perverso. Não pervertido, mas um verdadeiro cara que traz surpresas estranhas.

Ah sim, quase me esqueci o que ele me disse ontem: _Amanhã você terá uma adorável surpresa, Hoshina_. Adorável não, Keiichi-sama – ainda que eu tente chama-lo de Keiichi-san, mas simplesmente não dá. Nem na minha mente e em meus sonhos. Quem esquece o T.P.D.? -, horrível surpresa. Simplesmente perturbador isso. E ele nem pode me chamar de Sakura?

Estranho. Bizarro. Esquisito. Um monte de meleca que isso está se tornando no meu cérebro. Resumindo tudo que EU penso: Eu não gosto disso.

Ah, naquele dia eu recebi uma _adorável _reclamação que eu estava dando em cima do meu _querido_ chefe. QUÊ? Primeiro que a barbie-pink peituda é ELA e não EU. Segundo, eu NÃO estava dando em cima. Era ele que não parava de pegar no meu pé. E não deixava passar todos os meus erros para implicar comigo. Quem gostaria que ser chamada por eu ter lido uma revista de moda e fazer o teste de _Você é estressada ou não? _E ele veio me dizer que a revista mentiu. Que eu era estressada. Céus, se há um anjinho na Terra, ele não é Keiichi Asakura. Porque ele deveria ser o filho de Satã. Ou coisa assim.

Mas não posso dizer que não foi divertido enfiar chantilly na blusa decotada da loira oxigenada. Há, há, há e há! A Srta. Perfeição-que-enjoa mereceu. Quem não faria isso se fosse chamada de vagabunda-odiosa? QUEM?

Eu admito que sou estressada, mas são ELES que me fazer pirar na batatinha. E falando em pirar, recebi um buquê de flores do Sam no caminho ao trabalho e quando eu coloquei o buquê no lado de meu note book, alguém parecia incomodado.

O meu chefe. Ele observou as rosas perfeitas e disse que eu deveria ser paquerada por aí. CLARO que ele não sabia que eu passava em um intenso mico. Principalmente sobre as piadinhas de eu ser uma paqueradora/devoradora/beijoqueira de homens. Isso realmente passou dos limites. Também porque era ELE que deveria ser.

Quem ele pensa que é para conversar comigo como eu fosse a... Paixão da vida dele? Sem beijos. Mas ele me revela tanta coisa. Além que ele tem uma noiva. _Uma noiva_.

E ah, Akito tinha saído. Ótimo, vou encarar o Keiichi-sama sozinha e de pijama. Quando terminei as deliciosas torradas que estavam em cima de um prato que eram para mim, rapidamente eu ouvi a campanhia ressoar sob a casa toda.

De blusa e calça de dormir e um roupão, rapidamente atendi a porta. Arrependi de ter feito isso. Os olhos azuis de aquele maldito ser que conseguem fazer os meus olhos hipnotizados estavam sem os óculos e ele olhava primeiramente para o teto de minha casa. E em seguida na minha direção.

- Bom Dia, Sakura-san. - a voz de Keiichi estava normal. O pior é que eu adoraria a sua voz ficar rude, já que a voz dele normal tinha um toque de glamour com a voz de algum real deus grego. _Meu deus, Sakura, controle-se com estes pensamentos_. Não era a toa que é rico de uma família de gente bem bela.

- O senhor poderia me dizer como se transformou o meu vizinho hoje? – eu perguntei, meio chateada. E estou meio chateada. Ele não me contou! Ele era um estrategista. E me acalmei um pouco. – Gomen. Ohayo.

- O seu vizinho médico se mudou, então eu resolvi me mudar para cá visto que eu _realmente _– ele disse quando ele viu o meu olhar suspeito. – eu tinha que morar com a minha noiva em alguma casa comum, então, como eu poderia recusar a casa que eu queria? – ele terminou com um sorriso sincero.

Mordi o meu lábio inferior. Não era o que eu estava pensando, correto? Se fosse, eu vou explodir na minha mente com toda a minha vontade: O QUE ELE DISSE PARA MIM AGORA? Ô desgraçado do meu chefe! Ele queria ficar perto de _mim_? Ele estava _me_ espionando com eu pudesse roubar-lhe algo? Eu não era uma boa vizinha. Minha tranqüilidade ás vezes é zen. Mas por algum motivo o povo gostava de mim, sei lá, acho que simplesmente por e ser meio divertida. Mas o que o Cara-de-pau Canalha Demônio Deus-Grego do Mal Desgraça Hades Inimigo da Vizinhança (...) Tirano fazia aqui? Eu me acalmei, tentando pensar em algo confortável. Arregalei os olhos quando cheguei á uma conclusão, enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso:

- Você deve estar falando que a casa do meu antigo vizinho tem um jardim bem florido e um campo de visão da Torre de Tokyo, não? – perguntei.

Ele negou com a cabeça, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Droga, ele deu aquele maldito sorriso de novo! Eu errei, foi? Errei. Então, ele disse calmamente e nem tão duro assim:

- Imagino que a resposta você já sabe. – ele disse, divertido. Ele se divertindo? Lá vem os maremotos, furações, humanidade morrendo! Lá vem o fim do mundo! QUANDO o T.P.D. se diverte? – O seu irmão já deve ter avisado.

Coitado do Akito. Coitado do meu fofucho irmãozinho. E aí do Keiichi-sama se ele machucar ele! Vou triturar, machucar, amordaçar, fatiar, esfaquear esse cara se ele arrancou algo de Keiichi.

Akito tem razão sobre eu ser protetora demais. Mas, alô!, sou uma mulher de vinte e seis anos que tem um irmão de dezesseis. E que a maldição amigável de chefe estava na minha frente. Suspirei consigo mesma quando pensei na possibilidade de eu não ver a camisa dele. Ele não era feio, somente... Bonito demais.

A camisa de seda mostrava o não tanto musculoso peitoral do meu chefe. Ele deve treinar BEM duro para ter um corpão.

E caracas, por que entre todos os homens sarados, justo o Deus Grego do Inferno foi ser o chefe desta secretária aqui? AH, porque ele é o filho mais velho do dono anterior. E também que EU escolhi este emprego.

Os gatos de corpos saradões e bonitões com seus olhos azuis e pele branca deviam ser na praia. NA PRAIA! Para eu poder tirar fotos. Voltando ao assunto...

- Sim, ele avisou muitíssimo bem que alguém que é conhecido como o meu chefe estar morando na casa ao lado da minha e do meu caro irmãozinho. – eu falei, com a maior ironia. - Você quer entrar para ninguém ver que eu estou de roupão? – perguntei quando vi um certo garoto observar as MINHAS curvas. Céus, o inferno ta esquentando mais.

- Claro, quem não gostaria de fazer esse favor? – perguntou ele para mim.

Quando fechei a porta, ele foi passeando pela minha sala. Ele estava avaliando a minha casa. A minha casa? Ele não vê que é de manhã? E que eu estou de...? CANALHA!

Ele é um maldito chefe pervertido! MALDITO! Ele ia ver as minhas curvas! Rapidamente lhe lancei um olhar furioso. Ele retribuiu a raiva com o olhar confuso.

- Vá... Para... A... Cozinha... Agora. – falei.

- Quê? – perguntou ele para mim.

Não estava obvio que eu não queria que ele me visse indo para o banheiro e saísse do banheiro só de toalha para colocar alguma roupa descente? Quero dizer, ele era tão burro assim á ponto de não entender o que eu estava falando?

Bem, agora ele vai entender. Á força.

- EU DISSE PARA IR PARA A COZINHA AGORA! – berrei á plenos pulmões. Eu estava irritada mesmo, sabe. – Você não vê que vou me arrumar e para você ir para a cozinha me esperar?

E ele foi na hora, rindo aos poucos. Eu não falei que ele ia entender?

- Ótimo. – murrumei para mim mesma enquanto eu andava tranqüilamente para o meu quarto. O meu quarto estava semi-arrumando – menos os livros espalhados pelo chão. – e comecei á pegar a minha toalha vermelha para ir rápido ao banheiro. Chegando no banheiro, eu fechei a porta para me despir e ir ao chuveiro tomar um bom banho. Banho de água quente. Foi quando uma _adorável _voz estava na porta:

- Você não vai sair daí não?

Sério, se eu não estivesse aqui dentro, eu arrebentaria cada parte daquele ser.

- Eu acabei de entrar. – respondi.

- Ahh. – disse Keiichi, entendendo as coisas mais claramente. Aleluia!

- Então, poderia sair do meu quarto? – perguntei á ele.

- Faltou o _por favor_, Srta. Hoshina. – ele respondeu com um tom malicioso.

Ele. É. Um. Abusado. De. Duas. Caras. Por quê, destino, o senhor foi me colocar para ser a secretária do ser do outro lado da porta?

Que absurdo está se tornando a minha privacidade.

- Por favor, poderia sair do meu quarto? – perguntei calmamente.

- Está bem, Srta. Charmed.

Bem, vocês sabem como eu fico quando ele faz de tudo para zombar de mim? Bem, lá vai o xingamento: Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois. Um. CRETINO!

Ele era um cretino exatamente pelo motivo de estar sendo agora o _meu_ vizinho, de eu ser a professora _dele_ de Boas Maneiras & Bom Humor e também secretária _dele_. Keiichi Asakura é um deus grego, mas eu acho que ele esconde por trás desse seu rosto bonito mil e um pensamentos maliciosos. Isso é a pura verdade. Em um suspiro o ouvi sair do meu quarto, para eu finalmente passar o sabonete líquido. Depois de me lavar, eu enrolei a toalha em meu corpo depois de me enxaguar. E abri a porta para ir rapidamente ir ao closet e pegar uma blusa verde-clara e uma bermuda negra, além de um par de sandálias. Além do desodorante e do perfume delicioso, eu tive que ir para a cozinha rápido em um passo apressado. Quando o encontrei tomando um copo d´água e abrindo o meu Diário de Receitas, eu fiquei pasma quando eu vi o meu álbum revirado.

Ele viu minhas fotos quando eu era pequena. Ele viu. O inferno parecia estar começando e eu estava lidando com um cara que _sabia_ brincar com fogo. Ele sabia muitíssimo bem que aquilo iria me afetar assombrosamente, além que ele quer me ver irritada.

Não sei o que deu na minha cabeça de ter começado tudo combinando de ser a tal _professora_ dele. Sinceramente, ele é grande demais para ser ensinado. Ami tinha razão quanto que para isso eu teria que agüentar ele em dobro.

Caraca.

- Sakura-san? – Keiichi havia fechado o Diário de Receitas instantaneamente quando me viu. – Bem, eu vim conversar sobre os relatórios.

- Relatórios? – perguntei. – Mas os relatórios não deveriam ser conversados na reunião?

Agora estamos falando de negócios. Ainda bem.

- Não, mas como você é a minha nova vizinha, suponho que devo falar imediatamente com a senhorita. – respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio.

Mas ele ainda continuava um abusado.

- E aconselhar algumas coisas á quanto você ser uma novata em minha empresa. – ele disse, sério.

- Quais? – perguntei, enquanto procurava o achocolatado.

- Primeiro é que a senhorita não deve se atrasar para o trabalho. Segundo que deve se vestir adequadamente. Terceiro não deve fazer gracinhas. – _quem_ estava fazendo gracinhas? QUEM? – Quarto: A nossa corporação – a corporação da família dele criou várias empresas. Eu, por exemplo, trabalho na sede. – tem rivais.

Parou aí. Rivais? Ah empresas inimigas que querem ocupar o objetivo de ter algo da empresa onde eu trabalho. É, a Corporação Asakura está sendo vigiada.

Resumindo: Socorro.

- Toda empresa boa tem concorrentes, Keiichi-sama. – falei, quando encontrei o leite e um copo. Lentamente pus o leite no copo enquanto escutava o T.P.D. falar mais como eu devia zelar pela minha segurança.

Ninguém merece ser chamada de irresponsável quando quebra a xícara. Pior: Duas vezes com um risinho meio que maligno. Se ele fosse o Osama Bin Laden, eu podia jurar que eu ia explodir a cara dele e enviar para a polícia. Mas como ele não é...

Que eu agüente as conseqüências.

- E sobre você ter uma daquelas revistas de fofocas Srta... – eu sou fofoqueira? Eu não fofoco, mas tudo bem, leio fofoca. _Não vou usar magia... Não vou usar magia... _Pensei cinco vezes enquanto ele dizia que fofocas esquentavam o cérebro. Droga, eu comecei a usar magia.

Quem mandou ele bancar o meu pai comigo, hum? Bem, não sou paciente. Mas ele era o meu chefe e nada de perder o emprego á toa. Vocês querem saber o que ocorreu? Bem, a língua dele travou no céu da boca enquanto o prato da frente dele virava-se para ir com tudo na cara dele – detalhe: ovos mexidos - . Bem feito feito.

Com mulher não se brinca. Eu precisava anotar no meu diário. Não, isso não é bom, ele se virou para mim. Sorri rapidamente. Wow, o cara tem rapidez.

- Srta. Hoshina, a senhorita tem parentes que assombram a sua casa? – ele me perguntou, curioso com aquele seu olhar zombeteiro.

- Eu acabei de vir para cá. – disse em um tom firme.

- Então, você não trouxe seu pé de coelho? – a maldição em pessoa disse isso.

- Como eu vou acreditar a minha casa seja assombrada? – eu perguntei, indignada. – Ou sou sorte virou azar ou você não tem seu pé de coelho, chefinho. – disse.

- Keiichi. – ele corrigiu.

- Hm, certo. – eu falei enquanto tomava um gole do achocolatado.

- Tirando você ser terrivelmente assombrada – ele não perde pra nada para tirar minha doce paciência -, eu preciso falar algo sobre o que aconteceu.

- Ontem? – perguntei.

- Agora. – ele disse, sério.

Opa, que não seja o que eu estou pensando. Ele olhava para o meu anel que fazia magia. Ele olhava de mim para o anel, até falar:

- Por que não me contaram que você era uma bruxa? – perguntou ele, divertido.

AH KAMI-SAMA. Ele descobriu, ele descobriu. O que eu poderia fazer com os malditos – e belos – olhos azuis encarando os meus olhos arregalados. Ele notou quando eu murrumei alguma coisa. _Sakura, escape. _Eu me virei para o lado e lá estava ele, outro lado e lá estava ele. Eu não sabia que o meu chefe tem um talento com velocidade.

Que diabos é isso?

- Caso esteja se perguntando, eu sou realmente rápido quando eu quero. - ele falou, me colocando contra a parede. – E Srta. Sakura, pode-me explicar o que está havendo? – Simples: Eu odeio o jeito do senhor.

- Hã... – minha boca desobediente apenas disse estas palavras. – Chefe...

Mas sério, que não estava a fim de falar porque eu estava realmente com medo do meu chefe. Isso porque seus olhos se transformavam em amarelos. E presas eram agora os seus dentes brancos. Empurrei-o para longe de mim, com as minhas mãos trêmulas.

Deus, o tal chefe bonitão virava um demônio em minha frente.

- O que está havendo com o senhor? – perguntei.

- Conte-me o que você realmente é, bruxa. – ele disse, feroz.

Ele estava brincando comigo? Não. Motivo: Ele estava com cara que queria me devorar pedaço de carne por pedaço de carne. Que horror. Mas eu era a princesa de Áster, não era? Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Identificar a criatura que ele está se tornando mais e que lhe deixa com uma raiva.

Uma idéia se iluminou na minha mente e apontei meu anel á ele, disparando um feitiço que o prendia em uma gaiola invisível. Ele urrava com um lobo. Lobo? Eu acho que ele está virando esse algo por causa de sua raiva.

Um lobisomem asteriano. Levei meus dedos á minha boca quando tomei aquela conclusão, vendo-o se lançando contra as grades. Eu tinha que falar o que eu era antes dele tentar ficar louco e se matar. Não que eu tentasse não matar ele com palavras, mas aquilo era demais.

- Astelle A Daemonia Eucalystia-Latheia Sakura, sou alteza real do mundo mágico de Áster. – eu me apresentei. – Eu não esperava que fosse infectado por alguém em estado de lobisomem. – cruzei os braços, sentando em uma cadeira perto de onde ele estava. – Bem, tentarei pensar em como o trazer de volta para que seus parentes não ficarem bastante preocupados com você. Ainda que hoje é de manhã e parece que você é um lobisomem raivoso. A única maneira é de... – ta, não é o que o livro disse, né?

O Beijo da Princesa, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, não. Não. Eu olhei para os olhos ferozes – porém confusos – de Keiichi que me fizeram pensar muito em meia hora. Além que se passavam uma hora e meia desde que ele entrou na minha casa. O céu ficou em um tom azul um pouco escuro que me lembrou de algo. O como papai me levava para o mar e como eu gostava de sentir a areia nos pés e a água azul-escura em minhas mãos.

E como eu gostava do mar. Ri imediatamente ao me lembrar disso. E de tanto rir e ficar pensativa em como o mar era lindo, eu nem percebi estar sendo encarada por um par de olhos amarelos confusos e nada ferozes.

Aí que me toquei sobre _aquilo_.

- Hum, desculpe-me. – eu falei quando notei o impressionante silêncio dele. – Mas o único jeito de voltar ao normal é ser beijada pela pessoa amada. Bem, teremos que chamar a sua noiva. – eu sorri, tentando me levantar, mas não consegui. Isso porque um ser tinha se libertado da gaiola e estava me segurando. Com aquelas unhas negras e grandes.

- Não. – ele me disse.

Cara, eu não sabia o quanto os Asakura eram teimosos. Se eu soubesse o mandava competir com papai para ver quem é o cara mais teimoso da face da terra. Mas papai ia ganhar de qualquer jeito, enquanto Keiichi-sama ia ficar de com o prêmio de cara mais misterioso do universo.

E ei, porque ele está colocando a cabeça dele bem em cima do meu ombro.

- Você não pode ir. – ele me disse quando eu o encarei. Sua pele estava normal, menos os olhos amarelos. Os olhos dourados com aquele toque suave de marotices. O típico dele. – Isso é uma ordem.

Ele é um incrível abusado. Quem faria a elegante tarefa de ser devorada como comida de lobo?

- Eu não deixar que você possa devorar mais gente, Asakura-sama. – eu disse séria. – Eu não posso permitir!

- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem. – ele me disse com aquele seu jeito acolhedor. Jeito que nunca ouvi falar na voz. Eu não conhecia esse lado dele. – Eu não vou machucar nem você e nem a ninguém.

O que ele está querendo dizer com não vai machucar ninguém se a boca dele está em meu ouvido?

- Quem disse que você não vai machucar ninguém? – perguntei, irritada. – Keiichi-sama...

- É, parece que a besta da princesa está agindo. – ele brincou. Mas que brincadeira de mal gosto. De mal gosto mesmo. Ele tinha que falar alguma coisa sobre esperar eu ali enquanto ele beijaria a sua noiva ou alguma assim. Ele é imprevisível e ousado. Isso eu garanto.

- Você é um verdadeiro... – eu disse com raiva para ele quando ele fez a coisa mais inesperada naquele momento.

Beijou-me com a boca. Boca. O QUÊ? O T.P.D. se apaixonou por mim, justamente por essa irritada, implicante e irritante? É, Sakura, o destino está contra você. Ele queria que eu fosse a escolhida? A ESCOLHIDA SOU EU?! Vou berrar na minha mente. O QUÊÊÊÊ?

- Quê...? – eu falei quando eu observei ele cair, normal. – Meu deus, chefe, o que o senhor fez? – eu o peguei e o coloquei com muita dificuldade no sofá da casa.

Depois disso eu tentei ir escutar música. Eu ia deixar o cara ali sozinho? SOZINHO? _Que tipo de garota você é? Menina má. _A minha consciência falou. Droga, estou com peso na paciência. MALDITO SEJA! Eu andei rapidamente para a cozinha, onde que encontrei o sofá com ele dormindo. E com toda a minha força, eu o carreguei para a minha cama.

- Ótimo! – disse para mim mesma, pegando no pescoço dele. Estava fritando. – FEBRE! FEBRE! – berrei comigo mesma quando meus dedos pareciam estar na superfície quente do sol.

Corri até á cozinha, pegando um saco com gelo e indo ao encontro do meu chefe. E ele esperava, ainda dormindo. Que belo papel de belo encantado ele está fazendo, hein. Suspirei comigo mesma enquanto pegava delicadamente o saco de gelo e o colocava em sua cabeça. Outra: Eu tive que trocar os lençóis e verificar a tarefa mais difícil que era ver alguma marca de lobisomem. Ou invés disso encontrei uma marca.

Uma marca dos piratas asterianos de muitos anos atrás. Fui para a biblioteca da casa e voltei com um livro grosso e fui na parte dos piratas. E peguei no pirata que eu tinha visto em meus sonhos.

_Pirata Scar: Ele era o pirata mais perigoso dos mares da Antiga Áster, sendo descendente de lobisomens raivosos. Além claro de sua ousadia e de sua pura coragem, o que fez que roubasse os mais nobres daquela época. E este passatempo fez que roubasse a pérola da Princesa Eucalystia, o que fez que ele a amasse mais que seus tesouros. Isso porque a princesa era mais gentil que todas as mulheres que havia visto. Por causa disso, ele foi congelado na Grande Geleira de Áster. E ela degolada. E dizem que depois de cem e cinqüenta anos o pirata iria se libertar para procurar a sua princesa. _

Isso que acabei de ler foi meio assustador. MUITO. Quero dizer, o impossível é o cara ter duzentos anos. Meu deus. E segundo as outras informações, eles não tiveram outros descendentes. Ou seja: Keiichi Asakura é Scar.

Céus.

- Bem, eu não sou definitivamente uma garota de sorte. – eu disse para mim mesma.

E como. Passou a tarde e a noite, enquanto ele dormia. Foi em um momento da madrugada que vi que ele suspirou meio tenso. Eu estava com o pijama rosado em um lado da cama e ele com suas roupas e sem sapatos no lado oposto da cama. Eu me aproximei lentamente enquanto ele sentia frio. Eu sabia disso porque seus pelinhos da nuca suavam. Mais cobertor, pensei. Quando ia me virar para o lado, eu senti uma mão segurar a minha e alguma coisa pesada me puxou para a sua cabeça. E a cabeça daquele ser estava no meu ombro. Um sorriso maroto brotou de seus lábios e seus olhos iam se abrindo de uma forma lenta que me surpreendera que não estivesse cansado. Ele estava sorrindo.

- Desculpe-me... – e dormiu depois de sua voz trêmula terminara.

Só que eu ainda me sentia presa ao seu corpo e lhe disse boa noite antes que eu sonhasse novamente.

No dia seguinte, meu irmão me acordava novamente com uma pressa maior que o normal. O motivo estava na cara, já que ele me olhou e olhou para o cara que dormia calmamente em meu lado. Akito parecia apreensivo em fazer dois grandes cafés da manhã e ter que me olhar com um homem que não estava na lista dos noivos.

Foi quando a porta da frente foi arrombada pela perna de uma mulher que olhava para mim como eu fosse uma devoradora de homens.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO COM O MEU ASAKURA-SAMA? – Ako berrou.

Ela ia pirar se visse que aquele homem de quem ela gosta era um lobisomem. E um antigo pirata. Ah, pensando bem, vamos dar peixes para os ursos famintos.

- Eu dormi com este cara aqui. – apontei para Keiichi. - Mas não fiz nada além de dormir simplesmente.

- Sua... – ela ia me dar um soco no nariz, quando uma mão mais rápida e mais forte segurou a mão perfeitamente manicurada de Ako. Scar ou Keiichi-sama havia acordado e dessa vez com calma nos olhos. – Ah, Asakura-sama, esta mulher deve ter o embebedado e fazendo algo como...

- Ela não fez nada de errado, Ako-san. – disse um sério e calmo Keiichi. Como esse homem consegue saber das coisas? Ow, peraí. Ele estava fingindo! Fingindo estar dormindo.

- Como ela não fez, Asakura-sama? – perguntou uma Ako irritada.

- Wow, estamos em uma luta-livre? – brinquei. – Ako, isso não é luta-livre. Seu chefe estava doente. Quero dizer, nosso chefe.

- Você é uma cachorra! – concluiu Ako desesperadamente. – Ouviu?

- Ouvi e você poderia sair, por favor? – perguntei.

Cara, a Ako é realmente aquela garota que você não gosta. Chata e muito fresca. Égua.

**-x-**

Naquela tarde foi mais insuportável do que naquela manhã. Quer saber de uma coisa? Na próxima vez que me incomodarem quando eu sair de casa para comprar um refrigerante e uma pizza, eu juro que mando todo mundo nos ares. Vocês querem saber o por quê?

Bem, eram duas horas da manhã quando eu saí e bati a porta. Eu estava com a minha blusa amarela de mangas e uma saia da mesma cor. Meus cabelos estavam bem arrumados. Quando me virei, um monte de pessoas puxando o microfone para eu falar junto com os flashes das câmeras. Na mesma hora que Keiichi se virou, em seu jardim, para olhar tudo aquilo.

Quando eu posso ter minha vida em paz?

- Senhorita Hoshina, é verdade que a senhorita e o dono das corporações Asakura estão namorando?

Um. Dois. Três. QUE BURRADA É ESSA? Tudo bem que ele é um cara que a minha vida passada conheceu á milhões de anos, tudo bem que ele seja o meu chefe, tudo bem que eu sei que ele me ama. Mas SAIR com ele está definitivamente fora dos meus planos. Eu tenho que mandar para o espaço os sorrisos falsos, sinceramente.

- Não. – respondi com pressa.

Adivinhem e podem acreditar. Aquela mini-multidão de repórteres de telejornais de fofocas me perguntou mais alguma coisa:

- Como se sente estando com o homem mais mal-humorado dos famosos?

Meu deus. Esse povo quer que eu namore o cara mais mal humorado da face da Terra. O filho de Satã. O Pirata Asteriano. O Deus Hades.

Controla-se pra valer, Sakura.

- Eu sou apenas vizinha e secretária. – respondi.

Mas o pessoal ainda me seguia. Quando eu ia dar um berro, alguém me puxou para dentro de uma limusine e fechou a porta. E a limusine dirigiu-se para o supermercado mais próximo.

- Você precisa ter mais cuidado com esses daí. – disse o homem que estava ao meu lado.

Quando me virei, eu desejei não ter sido salva por aquele cara. Poxa, podia ser todos os caras gatissímos do mundo. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Leonardo Di Caprio, Brad Pitt, mas por quê eu tenho que ficar com esse cara? É, esse cara é um resumo de Keiichi Asakura.

Meu chefe. O Diabo Vestido de Anjo. O nome que você quiser dar. E ele estava com roupas normais, como a blusa azul e a calça marrom.

E seu olhar estava penetrando na janela.

- Hm, obrigada. – falei.

Ele se virou para a minha direção.

- Obrigada pelo quê? – ele me perguntou, confuso.

É, ele parece o tipo de garoto que você poderia berrar uma e duas vezes para ele se tocar. Mas não tem jeito.

- Por me salvar do descontrole total. – ri.

E de algum modo, ele corou levemente. Suas bochechas viraram rosadas. Eu não sei o que se passa pela cabeça desse Asakura que tem mais idade que o meu avô materno. Quero dizer, ele é pirata de corpo de vinte e sete, mas sua idade é de duzentos anos. Ou seja: MUITO mais velho que eu.

Caramba. Quase me esqueci do beijo, do boa noite e de tudo. Nunca brinque com um lobisomem faminto. Muito menos com um pirata poderoso. Mas quem estava brincando? EU ou ele?

É, era ele.

- Eu não entendo. – desabafei quando o motorista colocou aquele separador de vidro.

- O que não entende? – perguntou ele. – Bem, eu pensei que a princesa aqui entendesse tudo de seu mundo. – ele riu. – Ou não?

MALDITO! Ele sabe como me deixar com fúria. Fúria de raiva. Mas esta não é a questão principal, era:

- Eu não estou falando do meu mundo. – eu falei, bem séria. – Estou falando do seu mundo.

Opa, ele está me encarando com aquele olhar zombeteiro.

- Do que a senhorita gostaria de saber do que se passa no meu mundo?

- Bem, você tinha todos os motivos do mundo para beijar outra pessoa. Por que eu?

- Eu tinha todos os motivos deste mundo para beijar outra pessoa? – ele me perguntou. Fogo. – Deixa eu pensar... – ele falou irônico. – Não. Sinceramente eu não pude beijar a minha noiva porque o noivado é uma questão de dinheiro. E bem, você é muito mais legal que a minha noiva, além de eu conhecer sua vida passada á vários anos e você mudou nada. Razão para eu beijar você ao invés de Ako e minha noiva.

- Aham. – eu fiquei antes com aquela cara de boba, como ouvisse algum professor falar algo. Bem, isso era melhor que ouvir Tio Jeile contando suas aventuras amorosas. E ele tinha outro motivo: Eu era a reencarnação da princesa que ele amava.

Ah caraca, sou amada pelo filho de Satã. Estou no inferno. E porque eu fui ser secretária daquele cara?

Que peso na consciência.

- Eu pensei que você fosse querer ser minha secretária para se tornar independente, Srta. Hoshina.

WAAH! Ele está lendo a minha brilhante mente cabeça-oca! Agora é oficial: Ele lê mentes. Eu me afastei o máximo possível dele, com o cuidado de não colocar a minha mente em aberto.

É, esse era o tipo de chefe que qualquer garota sem noção que ele foi um pirata asteriano lobisomem queria e o tipo de cara que não gosto que leia a minha mentalidade de uma mulher ocupadíssima demais.

Que os anjos me salvem.

- Não, não estou lendo a sua mente. – ele me disse.

Observação mental: Ele _realmente_ lia mentes.

- Hã... – disse timidamente. – Já chegamos.

E realmente tínhamos chegado no supermercado com estacionamento para clientes. E demorou um pouco que o motorista entrasse no estacionamento vago para clientes. E estacionasse em uma das vagas próximas da porta.

E foi aí que eu já havia sabido o que o meu chefe estava planejando.

- Não me diga que você vai querer ir comigo por aí para firmar o fato que estamos namorando. O que não é verdade. – eu rapidamente falei, com o meu raciocínio.

Foi então que Asakura-sama arregalou os olhos azuis para mim, já que ele estava observando propositalmente a janela. E com um olhar de surpresa, ele me disse:

- Menos na parte de eu querer afirmar você acertou. – ele disse como ele não soubesse que eu ganharia em alguma loteria.

Ah. Meu. Deus.

- Hm, mas vou sozinha de todo jeito. – eu mesma abri a porta da limusine.

- De nenhuma maneira. – ele também abriu a porta.

E o motorista só olhava a disputa. Fechei. Ele fechou. Abri. Ele abriu. Eu fechei. Ele continuou com a porta aberta. Hã?

É, acabei abrindo e correndo em alta velocidade para a entrada do supermercado. E seguida por alguém mais rápido. Deus, ele corria mesmo.

- Por quê a senhorita está correndo de mim? – ele berrou de onde estava.

- Primeiro: Você não vai conseguir o que deseja. Segundo: Eu quero comprar apenas um maldito refrigerante e uma pizza, está me ouvindo?

- Ah, nem sonhando! – ele riu de onde ele estava.

Deus, eu tive que correr até dentro do supermercado porque o tal ousado resolveu entrar também. Não estávamos em um navio. E nem em Áster. Mas ainda era uma corrida certo?

Era até eu achar aquele pacote de seis refrigerantes. Aí eu coloquei em meu carrinho. E demorou o suficiente para que eu sentisse duas mãos em meus olhos.

- Socorro. – eu fui a primeira a falar. Primeiro que eu sabia de quem exatamente eram as duas mãos.

- Não estamos em um massacre. – Keiichi-sama me tranqüilizou. – E eu não sou um assassino. Então: Fim de jogo. – e tirou as mãos dos meus olhos.

Foi então que eu vi que havia um homem indo na minha direção e dizendo:

- Minha Princesa!

Ele caiu, porque o meu chefe havia me levantado.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Keiichi-sama.

- O vizinho dela. – disse o homem de cabelos loiros.

**N/A: **O capítulo foi realmente meio que sem inspiração no Diabo Veste Prada porque é quando eles não são chefe-secretária. Mas será que poder rolar algo nos dias de trabalho? Vamos ver no próximo capítulo.

**Tatai – Chan: **Oie, oie! Bom, obrigada por ter gostado da fanfic, já que me inspirei em Diabo veste Prada, mas a estória continua seu rumo sem ajuda. Bom, Tatai-chan, eu demoro, ás vezes, MUITO para poder fazer um capítulo só. Isso por causa que minhas tarefas estão vindo em muita quantidade.

As minhas reviews, seu tamanho, depende se estou com pressa ou não. Bem, eu estava tão alegre que acabei fazendo uma mini-bíblia, rs rs. Bem, a Sakura Hoshina é a filha de Aram – nome que se pronuncia na forma japonesa. É o Alam daqui. – e de Airi – mesma coisa. – e tem mais a aparência da mãe e a personalidade do pai.

Sobre a questão do manga, procure One Manga´´no Google e procura nesse site que tem os quatro volumes.

Ah, mas nem coloquei todos. Falta o primo – adivinha qual é pai dessa criatura – dela, um rapaz meio bonitão, genioso e um mulherengo. Ele é quase toda a comédia, tirando as discursões mentais de Sakura.

Beijo,

Lúh.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capitulo Três**

_**NO SUPERMERCADO Á NOITE**_

Ei, porque justo Sam passou pelo supermercado para me ver? Samuel Smith é um daqueles americanos patetas. Mas um pateta legal, se quer saber. Ele costuma ser um daqueles tipos de homens que adora colher rosas de seu jardim e encantar todas as garotas de seu redor. Mas não, isso não quer dizer que eu goste dele, apesar de eu gostar das rosas e tudo mais.

O motivo de ele me chamar de Minha Princesa seria porque ele é descendente de gente asteriana. Mas ainda assim, eu temo por sua vida se o meu chefe T.P.D. está por perto. Keiichi Asakura, como eu já disse ou pensei, é um homem de aparentemente vinte e seis anos (**N/A:** Pessoal, no capítulo dois cometi um erro. Isso porque Sakura tem vinte e quatro anos, de acordo com o capítulo um.) que é um pirata asteriano de muito tempo chamado Scar.

E que ele é um lobisomem, além de eu ser a reencarnação da princesa dele. E ele ter me beijado para eu dar o seu Beijo da Princesa. E vejamos: Eu sou a noiva número dois do filho de Satã.

Fala sério, porque a minha vida é assim?

- Sam, não fale Minha Princesa´´, Minha Alteza´´ ouO meu anjo asteriano´´ aqui na Terra. – eu disse primeiramente para o homem de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos que olhava meio esquisito para o pacote de refrigerantes que estava no meu carrinho.

- Ele também é de Áster? – perguntou Keiichi.

- Ele é descendente de gente de lá. – respondi claramente, enquanto suspirava por minha barriga querer algum alimento. – Certo, Sam, este é o meu chefe, Keiichi Asakura – Acrescentando: O cara mais irritante do planeta. – e Keiichi-sama, ele é o meu vizinho do outro lado, além de ser filho de um amigo do papai, Samuel Smith ou Sam. 

Sei lá, mas achei meio estranho que Keiichi-sama não aceitasse a mão de Sam, que sorria gentilmente. Ele apenas o encarava. Digo Keiichi, não Sam. 

Isso faz a minha dúvida como seria a relação da minha vida passada com Scar. Como será que a gentil princesa era na verdade com o seu cavaleiro pirata? Quero dizer, eu não conheço muito sobre Scar, mas conheço o básico sobre Keiichi Asakura. De como o seu corpo está com músculo nem tanto definidos, de como ele é bonito e um homem geralmente teimoso. 

E eu acho que eu não mereço um Deus Grego em um milhão de anos. O que ele viu em mim? Entre mim e a apaixonada por homens difíceis, Ako, eu acho que há um monte de diferenças para que fosse óbvio que ele pudesse se apaixonar por ela. 

E primeiro que eu sou uma garota azarada. Como o homem que já conheceu a minha vida passada fosse alguém teimoso demais?

Voltamos ao assunto que interessa. Sobre Keiichi Asakura aceitar ou não a mão de Samuel Smith. 

- Prazer. – disse Keiichi, depois de hesitar por alguns minutos em ter a idéia de aceitar a mão de Sam. Ele finalmente aceitou. 

- Bem, prazer também, chefe da Sakura-san. – riu Sam. – Você viu a Bidouji? – perguntou ele para mim.

- A Ami vi não. – respondi.

- O que tem a Srta. Bidouji? – perguntou Keiichi-sama para mim. 

- Bem, a Ami é uma amiga de Sam e minha também. – eu disse. Era verdade sobre Ami ser uma amiga minha e de Sam, já que ela era bem legal por sinal. Ami sempre me diz que o T.P.D. pode ser um problema na minha vida se ele for possessivo demais.

O único problema é como eu posso me lidar com a situação e o fato que Keiichi fosse Scar e fosse um lobisomem raivoso asteriano. Esses tipos de lobisomens começam nessa fase quando são mordidos por lobos em lua cheia ou por outros lobisomens raivosos. E é normal que alguém infectado tivesse alguma raiva a mais que o normal. 

E outro é que ele me beijou, ele me ama e que eu sou a vizinha e secretária dele. E eu, o que eu acho dele? Eu o acho um deus-grego misterioso que ainda não tenho algum sentimento completamente definido por ele. Motivo disso é de mal eu o conhecer como Scar. Mas Keiichi eu tinha alguma noção de conhecimento. E ele me conhecia mais que eu mesma, o que é anormal para uma pessoa como ele.

Ou normal, como ele é um ótimo observador. 

- Sakura-san, eu a vejo depois. Adeus. - ele disse e adentrou no corredor de produtos de limpeza.

Eu fiquei parada lá, olhando por um bom tempo até eu falar:

- Ele é mesmo uma pessoa muito esquisita. – eu disse. 

- Considerando o fato de ele ter sido uma das pessoas mais estranhas que já vi, ele tem um jeito esquisito. – afirmou Keiichi-sama. – Onde fica o corredor de pizzas? 

Eu me virei para ele com aquele olhar de alguém assombrado.

- Você nunca comprou na vida? – perguntei dele imediatamente.

- Não comprei em supermercados, somente isso. – ele me disse, olhando para mim. – Mas eu já comprei em algumas feiras quando eu era criança nos tempos antigos, além de comprar alguns equipamentos para caravelas com alguns de meus tesouros. 

- Não estamos falando do seu tempo de piratas barbudos e âncoras no mar, mas do tempo onde mulheres trabalham e onde príncipes e princesas existem no mundo de Áster e na Europa. – eu disse, enquanto eu puxava o meu carrinho de compras na direção do corredor congelante de pizzas. – Estamos falando do século vinte e um.

- Ah, esse século. – disse Keiichi-sama. – Bom, quem faz isso são algumas das empregadas da casa.

- Depois dizem que eu sou a mimada. – eu comentei mais consigo mesma do que para Keiichi-sama.

- Ei, você está insinuando que eu sou mimado? – perguntou Keiichi, em seu tom arrogante que eu estava sentido alguma falta. Chega ele gentil é quase irreconhecível. Sério, se você o visse alegre, seria algo meio estranho. 

- Mais ou menos isso. – eu disse, sem olhar para trás e olhando para onde algumas mulheres pegavam shampoos e condicionadores que estavam em promoção. – Eu disse que você está ocupado demais com a empresa e precisa ver como é que é a vida normal da Terra. Em Áster eu não sei, porque tem gente que pode te prender na hora. Mas só que os bons chefes são aqueles que já conhecem seus empregados e sabem como comandar uma empresa com respeito. 

Quando eu olhei para trás, eu vi que ele tinha parado quando eu havia terminado de falar. Eu apenas observei os olhos azuis dele olharem para o nada. E voltei á olhar na minha frente, quando as mulheres me olhavam curiosamente e cochichavam sobre alguma coisa, depois olhando para o estado de Keiichi-sama. Eu estava ferrada com as fofocas apenas começando á se espalharem pela cidade de Tokyo. 

Quem não adora fofocar? Eu costumo fofocar pouco, mas há aquelas mulheres que fofocam hora após hora. Mas o que me assusta mesmo é se as fofocas poderiam chegar aos ouvidos dos jovens que fofocam em dobro.

Adeus vida normal.

- Ei Hoshina... – ele falou, o Keiichi-sama.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, o meu cérebro quis continuar á ficar com os pensamentos á tona. Eu apenas obedeci. 

- Quero dizer, Sakura-san – ele disse. Eu me virei sorridente para a direção dele. – eu gostaria de saber como vai a carta ao nosso cliente de terça feira. 

- Eu sinceramente não sei como está indo, mas sei que foi mandada com sucesso para o cliente. – eu disse gentilmente. – Se me der licença, eu tenho que comprar a minha pizza, por favor.

- Vá em frente. – ele disse em um suspiro. 

Eu me virei para ir andando tranqüilamente para a direção do corredor de pizzas e doces. 

- Nos vemos em breve, Asakura-sama. – eu disse antes de sumir da vista dele. – E beijos.

Beijos? Quem daria beijos para o seu chefe?

As pizzas estavam organizadas em três fileiras onde a maioria delas tinham a validade vencida e as que sobravam tinham rodelas de cebolas e tomates. Os meus dedos tocaram em uma que tinha atum e coloquei dentro do carrinho para poder eu voltar á andar pelo supermercado, desta vez indo na direção dos caixas. 

E a caixa onde eu estava com uma garota muito conhecida. Ami Bidouji, com os cabelos loiros prendidos em um rabo de cavalo e com os lábios pintados de bege. O uniforme vermelho-e-branco do supermercado combinava com seus sapatos. Eu fiquei com surpresa ao ver que realmente era ela. Ela sorriu a me ver passando pelo seu caixa e botando o conteúdo do carrinho para passar por ela para eu já pagar.

- Yo, Sakura-san! – ela disse com a sua voz doce. – Como vai?

- Eu vou muitíssimo bem, Ami-chan, além de eu ter sido seguida por uma mini-multidão de jornalistas e ter chegado aqui graças á uma carona. – eu disse gentilmente. – Eu não sabia que tinha um emprego extra. 

- Pois é, né? – ela riu-se. – Eu tinha que juntar um dinheiro extra para comprar um notebook. – ela me disse. – E oh, de quem seria a carona?

Ela poderia berrar á plenos pulmões ou não? Melhor arriscar.

- Asakura-sama. – eu respondi como fosse algo normal.

- Eu não conhecia esse lado de nosso chefe. – ela apenas comentou isso. – E fiquei meio preocupada com a notícia que você talvez estivesse se casando com Asakura-sama, mas logo foi desmentindo. A boa é que noticiaram que a noiva do nosso chefe está traindo ele com o jardineiro.

- O quê? – eu tinha o direito de perguntar. Talvez isso fosse o motivo de Keiichi-sama não se preocupar demais com a noiva. Talvez ela só o quisesse por dinheiro e nada mais. Pequenas idéias para muitas conclusões.

- É, parece que ela é pior que a fã número um do noivo. – riu Ami, passando a pizza pelo caixa. – São trinta e um ienes. 

Eu peguei a minha carteira para poder pagar e paguei, saindo de lá com as compras na sacola. Eu logo esqueci que eu não tinha mais carona... Ah, caramba. 

- É, vou ter que ir andando. – suspirei consigo mesma.

Foi quando um carro me levou para casa. Carro onde mamãe dirigia. 

- Algum problema, querida? – ela me perguntou docemente, a minha mãe. 

- Ei mãe, a senhora pode me levar para casa? – eu perguntei de mamãe.

Não que eu esteja com medo de ir por aí sozinha. O exato problemão é como os repórteres iam _amar_ isso. Mamãe – que se chama Airi Hoshina – fez positivo com a mão e eu entrei no banco ao lado do banco do motorista. Ela começou á dirigir calmamente na direção da minha casa.

- Eu soube que você está junto com o seu chefe. – começou mamãe.

Ah, agora já dava para sacar o porque de ela ter sabido onde eu estava. Na TV.

- É uma longa história. – eu desabafei imediatamente. – Assim como a história da senhora com o papai, eu tinha que ter uma história maluca também que envolve lobisomens asterianos raivosos.

Mamãe encarou-me surpresa.

- Um lobisomem? Isso é bem raro! – ela disse.

- Ele é Scar, mãe. – eu expliquei. – Conhece a história da princesa Eucalystia que gostava de um pirata tudo-de-bom chamado Scar? Pois bem, o meu chefe, por pura coincidência, é Scar, só que tem o nome de Keiichi Asakura. E eu sou a reencarnação da Princesa que ele amava. 

- Isso parece com a história minha e de seu pai. – disse uma sonhadora mamãe.

E lá vamos nós com a tal história do amor da primeira vista...

- E o cara parece o comandante do centro infernal de Tokyo. – eu comentei com mamãe.

- Isso não é novidade quando se trata de piratas de séculos passados, minha filha. – minha mãe cruzou uma rua com uma outra. – Os piratas eram mal-humorados por causa de seus tesouros e alguma coisa poderia o incomodar. Bem, Scar não era o tipo de pirata malvado, mas eu não posso dizer que ele não era maroto demais em seus assaltos. Mas antes de ser pirata e chefe-pirata, ele era o guarda-costas da Princesa Setsuna. 

Pára tudo! Quer dizer que o eu da minha vida passada e Scar JÁ se conheciam? Ta brincando, né?

- Isso explica a proteção total e o fato de ser um vizinho meu. – suspirei, entendendo tudo.

Mamãe encostou o carro dela perto de uma loja de esportes.

- O quê? – ela me disse.

Não é de total novidade que mamãe sempre quer saber tudo como a obrigação é escutar tudo que tem na minha boca. Desde então, ás vezes ela faz que eu me mate de vergonha só com ela falando que eu odeio o café do trabalho e como eu sou uma _Preguiça Ambulante_.

Alto lá!

- Eu também eu me intriguei com esse fator. – eu disse para mamãe na maior calma. – Keiichi é o rapaz que mora da casa ao lado da minha casa.

- Quer dizer, o Scar, né? – perguntou mamãe. – E ele deve ter ficado com raiva quando soube que a minha filhinha é a princesa de Áster. E tem que curar só com... – ela se calou e me fitou com os olhos, naquele olhar como eu tivesse feito algo meio incerto. Eu sei do que ela está tentando me falar.

Ah, é. Ele teve a iniciativa de me beijar. O Beijo da Princesa. E agora que eu fui me retirar do mundo dos sonhos e ver em que furada eu me meti. 

E uma coisa é certa: Mamãe vai berrar comigo.

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCÊ O BEIJOU? – ela berrou á altos pulmões. Caramba, eu precisava ter contado á ela?

- Não fui eu. – eu disse para ela. – Foi ele quem me beijou. 

Mais um momento de silêncio mortal, enquanto mamãe abria e fechava a boca. 

- Então ele é o seu atual noivo? – perguntou mamãe.

- Hmm, vejamos. – eu comecei á falar. Falar de tudo que eu pensava no momento. – Ele me beijou, ele gosta de mim, ele é o meu chefe, ele é o alvo das revistas de fofocas, ele é amado por quase toda a população feminina do Japão e é na verdade um pirata tudo-de-bom. Eu sou a garota amada, eu estou começando á gostar dele, eu sou o alvo das fofocas de Áster quase todo santo dia, eu sou uma princesa que é independente. Eu acho que ele vai ser sim, mas antes... – e nem completei de terminar. 

- ...o seu pai. – completou mamãe.

Se minha mãe berra e diz como isso é um sonho, adivinhe como seria papai reclamando sobre um homem roubar a sua princesinha. Se fosse Akito pra ele tudo bem, mas parece que eu sou feita de porcelana para ele ser um ótimo pai que vive falando como eu tenho que manter o controle de si mesma. Poxa, eu não tenho vinte e quatro anos, além de nunca ter namorado na vida e ter sempre um carinho especial por filhos futuramente.

Resumindo: Keiichi vai ter que se ver com o meu pai para ser o meu namorado oficial. 

- Eu estou ferrada. – disse por fim. Mas isso não impediu de eu mandar um carta de amor anônima para Keiichi-sama. O que tem que ser mesmo, será com certeza.

_**PROBLEMAS E SONHOS DE TODA GAROTA**_

Eu acho que estou pirando de uma forma muito anormal. Não pirando de modo de fazer bobagens, mas pirando de aceitar que eu estou começando á gostar da maldição de benção que o meu chefe Keiichi Asakura é. Bem, ele causa esse efeito em qualquer garota que poderia morrer por ele só para ter seus quinze minutos de fama. Eu não estou gostando de Keiichi por causa da fama, se quer saber, mas por causa do jeito frio e charmoso que ele tem ás vezes. Além da diversão. E essas coisas que só ele tem.

Eu estava saindo da minha casa quando avistei uma garota loira me acenando animadamente. Era Ami, com um de seus sorrisos tímidos. Ela estava com o jornal na mão, além de suas unhas estarem vermelhas e circulares. Cara, eu não estava me sentindo bem com aquela coisa de pós-adolescência, sabe. A época dos _Todos os Problemas que uma Mulher tem. _Os Problemas que eu estava começando á ter. Minha cabeça estava angustiada de tanto pensar em algum modo de pagar rios de dinheiros em absorventes. Eu precisava com necessidade extrema.

Mas isso não iria atrapalhar o meu trabalho. Não mesmo.

- Sakura, você está bem? – perguntou-me Ami com a cara preocupada. 

Situação da Princesa Com _Todos os Problemas que uma Mulher tem_ e que tem uma teimosia imbatível: Olheiras, dores de barriga, cansaço. 

Teimosia faz muito, muito, muito mal. Menstruação é pior. É nada lindo, para quem não sabe. É pior do que chupar limão ou pagar mico.

- Eu estou bem? – eu perguntei, com uma risadinha. Ah não, angústia em alta. Que Ami me perdoe o que eu sou capaz de fazer. – Eu estou logicamente bem!

- Hmm, está com aquela tensão pré-menstrual? – ela me perguntou, calmamente.

Eita, eu não sei como Ami descobriu isso mais depressa possível. Apenas acenei positivamente, como fosse aquele que era o meu problema central naquele dia onde a minha mente teria que ter stress.

- Foi o que eu pensei. – Ami me diz com um outro sorriso, andando comigo ao caminho do trabalho. – Você não é normalmente assim. 

- Verdade, mas essa angústia pega muito em mim nesses dias. – eu disse gentilmente, tentando controlar o meu cérebro.

Como eu pudesse controlar eu mesma... Eu já tentei fazer isso ao estar de frente com um grande bolo de chocolate. E bom, o fim disso deu em eu mais gorda que o normal. E ficar magra de novo foi duro. Duro mesmo.

- Você precisa se acalmar. – ela disse. – E não tome café hoje.

Fim de papo e andando elegantemente com os saltos Prada na direção do edifício da Corporação Asakura. Sei lá, mas eu tenho algum fascínio pela moda, razão de antes de eu tentar ser secretária, alguma jornalista ou empregada da _Vogue_. O problema é que não tinha vagas. Então, sem refresco ou roupas novas.

Tudo ralando de trabalhar mesmo.

Tudo sendo meio difícil de conseguir.

Tudo merecido.

E mais uma coisa: Eu teria que pagar todas as comidas lá de casa e também fazer-las. Mas, mesmo não sendo da _Vogue_ japonesa, isso não me impede de conseguir um bom salário e ler ELLE e _Vogue_ todo santo dia. 

O que você pode mais gostar no trabalho na Corporação Asakura são três coisas: Seus colegas de trabalho hiper-divertidos, os e-mails e também sobre o seu chefe ser um amor mascarado de demônio. Espera um momentinho, eu falei isso? _Ah não_. _Ah não_. _Ah não_. Eu falei.

Eu falei que Keiichi-sama é um amor.

Eu falei que gosto dele.

Eu falei toda a verdade.

Eu falo que a Ako-baka se dane se não gostar do nosso noivado. 

- Ei, Sakura, está pensando sobre o Keiichi-sama? – riu-se Ami.

Como ela...? Outro milagre divino aconteceu neste instante.

- Que legal, você não disse T.P.D. – eu sorri para a minha melhor amiga.

- Bem, ele deixou de ser um tirano por causa de você. – Ako comentou comigo.

- Como assim? – perguntei, arqueando uma de minhas sobrancelhas enquanto eu tentava á todo custo de meus queridos neurônios á processarem aquilo. 

- Eu não estou acreditando que você é a única á não perceber como Keiichi mudou muito só com a sua companhia. – Ami disse, batendo a própria mão com as unhas perfeitamente manicuradas á lá francesinha. – Garota, ele está tratando todo mundo bem e isso faz Ako bater a própria mesa toda vez que ele cita que a causa é uma flor. 

Flor? Desde quando a teimosa Sakura Hoshina é uma flor em pessoa? Desde quando ele me chama de flor?

- Sério? – perguntei.

- Totalmente. Arrã. O que você ouviu dos meus lábios, querida. – Ami disse tudo o que podia.

Eu sabia que Keiichi Asakura, ou Scar, é louco só de querer ficar comigo. Isso é um fato, não um boato. Mas eu não sabia que estavam me sorrindo quando eu passava pelos pequenos corredores da empresa.

Mas a novidade maior vinha á seguir. Eu estava meio atolada de tarefas, porém terminando cada uma com um toque rápido, quando eu recebi um e-mail dele. De Keiichi Asakura.

-x-x-x-

**Para: Sakura Hoshina )**

**De: Keiichi Asakura **

**Assunto: Isso não é engraçado.**

Bom Dia.

Ei, porque você está berrando com a Ako-san como fosse a última coisa á fazer? E ah, a piada entre garotas e garotos não foi nada engraçado. Tem garotos que gostam de livros para mulheres. 

Definitivamente, você está anormal hoje.

K.

-x-

**Para: Keiichi Asakura **

**De: Sakura Hoshina )**

**Assunto: Res: Isso não é engraçado.**

Agora, é serio: Pára de tratar a gente como a gente não fossemos dignos de um _Beleza_ ou _Querido Amigo_. Fala sério, Keiichi, você pode até ser o chefe, mas ainda é um ser humano, né? 

O único motivo de eu estar berrando com a Miss Peitos Balançantes, é que estou com vontade e ela mereceu depois de falar o como que o meu irmão não é digno de entrar para Yale, nos EUA. Sabe como é, ele é ótimo e ele realmente merece.

PELO AMOR DE DEUS, eu não sou anormal. Está bem, eu sou um pavio certo, mas anormal não sou, né. Primeiro que eu nunca gostei muito da piada. Eu só comentei. 

Sakura H.

-x-x-x-

É, eu era anormal APENAS por ser uma bruxa de vinte e quatro anos que mora na Terra. Mas no resto eu sou completamente normal demais. E ei, essa não é a primeira vez que eu o vejo finalmente tomar coragem para falar comigo via e-mail?

Cara, hoje está havendo muitos milagres. 

- Sakura, meus parabéns. – disse Ami, passando pela minha mesa.

- Hã? – perguntei com a minha mente confusa. Eu não estava entendendo nada.

Quando ela passou para ir á máquina de café, eu dei de ombros e dei meia volta na cadeira giratória e me pus de frente ao meu laptop. 

E aqui, estamos, voltando aos e-mails. E ah, eu já estou acabando de terminar os meus trabalhos que vão ser colocados no planejamento deste mês.

-x-x-x-

**Para: Sakura Hoshina )**

**De: Keiichi Asakura **

**Assunto: Quer sair comigo?**

Tudo bem que eu seja o seu chefe, mas eu só gostaria de sua resposta para um jantar á dois em um restaurante perto de um lago. O que você acha? Eu sei que é meio chique demais, mas esse é apenas o presente. Aí vem o pré-presente.

K.

P.S.: Olhe para trás, escritora de cartas de amor ambulante.

-x-x-x-

Eu virei a minha cabeleira para trás, juntamente com o meu rosto, quando eu notei que uns seis colegas de trabalho estavam lindos em seus ternos novos, cada um com um pacote de presentes. Além disso, cada pacote vinha com um livrinho de bolso escrito por... QUÊ?

Como ele não me disse que ele sabia escrever lindamente bem?

OH MEU DEUS, HOJE É O DIA MAIS ROMÂNTICO DA MINHA VIDA!

E hey, como ele sabia que fui eu que escrevi aquilo?

-x-x-x-

**Para: Keiichi Asakura **

**De: Sakura Hoshina )**

**Assunto: Oi, escritor.**

Ei, como você NUNCA me disse que escrevia bem demais? Quero dizer, a Lagoa Azul foi demais, com toda aquela história da _garota que vivia em um castelo na terra daquele país cheio de magia _e do _garoto que vivia em um barco no mar cheio de criaturas perigosas e cheio de aventuras_. 

E como você sabia que eu gostava muito de música americana?

É, você é o senhor dos mistérios da Terra, Keiichi-kun.

Sakura H.

-x-x-x-

Eu juro por tudo que é sagrado que eu ouvi alguma risadinha saindo da boca daquele pirata. Juro. Ele é um estrategista. Um estrategista que balança á cada hora o meu doce coração que está dentro de um poço cheio de amor. Eca, que coisa melosa. 

Continuando... Os meus colegas me olhavam gentilmente, menos Ako – que foi embora e chorava -, dizendo coisas como _Ei Hoshina, você devia ser coroada a Guerreira da Paz, hein? _ou _Meus parabéns, Sakura Asakura_. 

E para coroar, vem vindo ele com um buquê de flores super-lindas. Coração batendo forte no momento.

- O que está havendo por aqui? – eu perguntei de Keiichi.

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos supercharmosos de fazer baba nas nossas bocas.

- Sakura Hoshina – OH NÃO! Isso é demais para uma pessoa como eu. – quer namorar comigo?

Congelei. Aquilo era meio que não podia se prever. Algo que você gostasse mais que a sua coleção de roupas ou de moda. Meus lábios formaram um pequeno sorriso enquanto eu pegava levemente o buquê e sorria mais abertamente. Aquilo não era um sonho onde o seu amor malicioso estava mostrando a sua face. 

Um pedido de namoro.

- Aceito e aceito com prazer. – sorri-lhe.

E o Sr. _Que era impaciente_ e a Srta. _Que era teimosa demais_ viveram felizes durante a sua vida. 

-x-

**N/A: **Nem é preciso dizer que eles se casaram e que os filhos deles geraram outros garotos e garotas inteligentes e marotos pelo Japão. E que Aram DEMOROU á oficializar o namoro, noivado e casamento dos dois. 

Bem, o motivo de Keiichi ser um garoto todo confiante é porque ele sempre mantinha consigo uma carta dizendo:

_Princesa, não importa quantos berros você faz todos os dias_

_Por quê seu sorriso pode mudar todos. _

_E fazer acreditar que o amor realmente existe._

_Neste barco, este pirata está distante._

_Mas quando eu voltar aí eu juro que vou te proteger com todas as minhas forças._

_Isso porque eu quero limpar as suas lágrimas quando você estiver triste._

_E te apoiar nas situações mais graves de sua vida._

_E roubar-te cada beijo de sabor de morango dos seus lábios proibidos de se tocar. _

_Isso porque eu sinto que eu te amo._

Na verdade, eu comecei a memorializar isso á partir de uma parte do Capítulo Um. Por isso ele é tão grudado na Sakura-chan. E bem, hoje temos um pequeno especial. 

Keiichi não conheceu Sakura no trabalho, mas muito tempo antes.

-x-

**A FESTA DO PIJAMA**

**O VERDADEIRO MOTIVO DE KEIICHI ASAKURA**

- KEIICHI-SAMA! – reclamaram os empregados da mansão dos Asakura, enquanto corriam atrás de onde poderia estar o jovem garotinho de nove anos. 

Keiichi Asakura estava em cima de um muro de uma casa normal, onde seus olhos azuis poderiam olhar fixamente os belos frutos da casa da família dos Hoshina, vizinhos que ele não visitara. Sempre achou chato visitar aqueles garotos de família rica, já que não tinha quase nada para fazer. E sempre morria de inveja dos garotos normais que não tinham mansão, mas eram rodeados de amigos. 

É, o jovem Asakura não era normal como o resto dos parentes de sua família. Não era filho biológico do Sr. E Sra. Asakura, já que foi achado abandonado dentro da residência. E como era muito querido, foi considerado o xodó quando bebê de quase todas as governantas da mansão. Ele rolou os olhos ao sentir suas bochechas ardendo.

Era como o tempo estivesse voltado com força. De tão pensativo que mal percebe que dois cachorros latiam incansavelmente, querendo avançar nele.

Mas Keiichi estava em uma distância considerável o bastante para poder apenas observar o que os cachorros faziam com toda aquela raiva.

Ao contrário dos cachorros que eram engaiolados, os cachorros daquela casa eram soltos. Alguns minutos depois – sim, o garoto fez questão de ficar por ali mesmo. -, a porta dos fundos da casa foi aberta por uma garotinha de sete anos que carregava um carrinho com o seu irmãozinho de alguns meses. 

Era a filha mais velha dos Srs. Hoshina, Sakura Hoshina. A garotinha estava com os cabelos quase-loiros e quase-castanhos amarrados em duas marias-chiquinhas. E que seus olhos verdes se arregalaram ao ver o garoto no muro.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – perguntou a pequena Hoshina, olhando curiosamente para Keiichi. – É bem perigoso.

- Eu não ligo. – disse Keiichi.

O pequeno Hoshina estava abrindo e fechando a boca de tanto ver o garoto mais velho ali. As bochechas da mais velha ficaram vermelhos de raiva.

- Mas eu ligo se você ficar aí e talvez morrer. – contrapôs Sakura, com as mãos na cintura. 

O Asakura não ouviu. Ficou parado ali um tempão. 

- Ele é surdo. – anunciou Sakura ao irmão.

Mas ele tinha ouvido essa.

- Eu não sou surdo. – protestou Keiichi.

- Você não saiu daí. Seus pais vão ficar preocupados. – esclareceu a pequena Hoshina.

- Meus pais não vão ficar preocupados. – contrapôs Keiichi, descendo o murinho e indo até á garota. 

- Todos os pais do mundo ficam preocupados! – disse Sakura.

- Os seus podem até ficar, mas os meus não. – disse Keiichi, quase berrando.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – debochou a garota.

- Olha só, você já está se metendo na minha vida! – reclamou Keiichi.

- E você está fazendo invasão de privacidade. – disse Sakura.

Opa! A garota tinha razão.

- Mamãe diz que todos os pais do mundo ficam preocupados á beça quando os filhos fogem. Você sabia que existem muita gente abandonada pelas ruas? – a garota era mesmo insistente. Não parou.

- Dããã, todo mundo sabe disso. – respondeu ele.

- Todo mundo sabe, mas tem gente que não entende bem. – disse Sakura. – E... – a boca dela foi tapada por uma das mãos de Keiichi.

- Aleluia, você finalmente se calou. – Keiichi fez um suspiro cansado. 

Mas Sakura estava ligada mesmo é quando o garoto iria sair. 

- Eu só vou abrir essa sua boca de papagaio para você falar apenas o seu nome. – disse Keiichi.

E tirou a mão da boca da menina, a fazendo falar:

- Sakura Hoshina. 

- Ah, você é a garota de quem quase todos os professores de Tokyo falam. – comentou Keiichi. – Mas eu não sabia que ela seria mais nova que eu. 

- Arrã. – disse ela. – Você não vai sair não? 

- Não. – Keiichi cruzou os braços.

- Eu vou ter uma festa do pijama aqui em casa e não é para garotos, se eu me lembro bem. – ela também cruzou os braços. 

Aquilo fez Keiichi ter uma pequena inveja da garota. Ele nunca teve festinhas de aniversário ou festinhas de pijama onde pudesse realmente se divertir. Apesar de ser de garotas, ele teve um grande interesse de pelo menos espionar o que aconteceria ali. 

E tinha a sensação que poderia se divertir muito. Mais do que aquela vez em que o pai soltara pum na frente de todos em uma reunião formal. Isso era porque nunca conhecia garotas.

- Você não vai invadir a minha festa de jeito nenhum. – informou Sakura.

- Eu vou invadir? Não... Imagine. – mentiu Keiichi.

E ele fora embora. Por enquanto. Era noite quando as amiguinhas de Sakura Hoshina entravam alegremente na casa dos Hoshina, recebendo a pequena Sakura que estava de um pijama rosado listrado, recebendo com beijos nas bochechas e sorrisos amigáveis as coleguinhas da escola. 

Foi quando a sua melhor amiga entrou na casa. 

- E aí, Sakura, beleza?

Essa era a loirinha Ami Bidouji, a melhor amiga de Sakura Hoshina desde os cinco anos. Faziam brincadeiras juntas, festejavam juntas, fofocavam juntas e até faziam xixi juntas. Mas diferente da amiga, ela era mais fofoqueira.

- Vou bem, Ami-chan. – respondeu Sakura gentilmente. 

- Ei gente, vamos começar a festa logo! – disse uma das meninas mais _fashions_ da turma.

- Tanta pressa, né? – sorrira a pequena Hoshina.

Depois de comerem mashmellows, fofocarem sobre os professores, fazerem jogos, desafios e dançarem juntas, uma das meninas mais novas disse para Sakura:

- Tem alguém lá fora. 

- Hã, deve ser o meu pai. – disse Sakura, tomando mais um copo de refrigerante.

- Não é não. – disse outra garota. – É um garoto. 

As meninas entraram em pânico. Sakura foi olhando as colegas correrem de um lado para o outro, do outro lado para cá, quase arrancarem os cabelos. Até um ponto que foi a gota d´água. 

Tudo bem que um garoto as espionava, mas a paciência dela não era mais grande que a faladeira. 

- Ei, gente, parem. – pediu Sakura.

- O que a gente vai fazer? – perguntou uma das garotas.

- AHHH! – veio um grito vindo das garotas. Os ouvidos de Sakura ecoavam de dor.

- CALMA! – berrara Sakura furiosamente de uma vez.

As meninas pararam. Não por obediência, mas por medo. E por curiosidade do que se passava na cabeça da dona da festa de pijama.

- Eu tenho um plano. – anunciou Sakura com um sorriso e brilho maroto.

- Ei, eu sou a segunda tenente da missão da Sakura! – ofereceu-se Ami, animada. 

- Precisamos pegar todos os balões da casa e encher-los de água. – mandou Sakura. 

E já vinham garotas com cestas cheias de balões cheias de água. 

- Vamos caçar. – divertiu-se Sakura. – Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Um fica escondido de dentro do quarto e outro fora. 

- Certo. – disseram as demais garotas. As cortinas estavam fechadas, as garotas equipadas. E a música lenta e baixa, com as luzes apagadas. Ursinhos foram postos dentro dos lençóis e dos sacos de dormir das garotas. 

Todas ficaram em silêncio mortal. Foi quando algo suspeito estava na janela. A pequena tenente fez um barulho no chão, indicando que elas deviam mirar no alvo. Um. Dois. E... 

- ATACAR! – berrou Sakura. 

As luzes foram acesas e vieram balões de água de todos os lados. O inimigo estava ensopado, porém o chão também. 

- Vamos fazer a dança dos panos! – animou-se Ami.

- Que dança o quê? – perguntou uma garota. 

- Deixa pra lá. – disse Ami, rolando os olhos. – Onde estão os panos?

- Quem é o nosso inimigo? – perguntou Sakura.

- Keiichi Asakura. – respondeu a garota mais velha de lá, com onze anos.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha á ver com algo disso. – os olhos de Ami se apertaram.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou Sakura.

- Um garoto rico que tem a mania de fugir de casa. – respondeu Ami.

- Eu acho que o conheço. – Sakura cruzou os braços, fitou o chão, pensativa.

- Como? – perguntaram quase todas as garotas de lá. 

- Bem, eu falei pra ele não vir. E eu nem sabia que ele fugia muito de casa! – defendeu-se Sakura.

- E onde ele ta? – perguntaram a maioria das garotas. 

- Amarrado lá na sala. – respondeu Ami, orgulhosamente. – Ah, Sakura, ele me perguntou uma coisa sobre o mundo das garotas.

- Eu não acredito que ele não saiba nada do mundo das garotas. – disse uma garota.

- É, então vamos pegar os filmes que mais gostamos lá no meu balcão de DVD´s. – disse Sakura. – Vamos fazer a reunião da meia-noite.

- Hã... Sakura-chan. – disse uma garota que viera o balcão.

Sakura estava impaciente. Queria fazer a palestra sobre o Mundo Feminino de uma vez por todas.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela.

- Só tem DVD´s de séries americanas.

- Isso serve.

- O que trago?

- Eu tenho um livro sobre o Universo Feminino. – disse Ami.

- Ah é, dos contos de hoje. – disse Sakura, coçando a cabeça.

O pequeno exército feminino marchou, depois de limpar o quarto, na direção da sala, com uma caixa cheia de livros na direção do prisioneiro, também de pijama.

- Isso é guerra ou o quê? – perguntou Keiichi, intrigado.

- Uma Palestra para um Garoto que Precisa Urgentemente de Informações sobre o Mundo das Garotas. – respondeu Ami.

- Essa não. – disse Keiichi. 

- Não se preocupe. – falou Sakura. – A gente vai explicar atrás de um DVD que a mamãe alugou ontem. 

- Qual é? – perguntou uma garota, a única ruiva.

- Grande Menina e Pequena Mulher. Americano, sabe? – respondeu Sakura.

- Eu tenho uma impressão que você gosta muito dos EUA. – notou a mais velha.

Sakura riu um pouco, encabulada.

- É, eu gosto sim. – ela disse, desabafando logo.

- Tem pipoca? – perguntou uma outra menina.

- Ainda não. – disse Sakura. – Ei, alguém aqui sabe fazer pipoca de microondas?

Duas meninas, a mais velha e a ruiva, levantaram a mão.

- Na despensa tem uns pacotinhos de sacos cheios de milho de pipoca para microondas. – informou Ami. – Eu vou fazer também. 

- Alguém ta com sono? – perguntou Sakura.

Nenhuma das garotas responderam, apenas Keiichi. 

- Se você dormir vai perder a explicação e a pipoca. – informou Sakura.

Ele calou-se rapidamente. A mãe de Sakura estava lá.

- Você vão assistir filme, crianças? – sorriu Airi Hoshina. – E ei, o que ele está fazendo aqui? – ela se referiu á Keiichi.

Keiichi suava frio. Ele ia morrer. Isso porque seus pais iriam brigar e dar broncas nele todo o tempo do mundo. As meninas olhavam umas para as outras.

- É o primo da Ami. – disse Sakura.

- Hmm, certo. – disse Airi. – Boa Noite! 

- Boa Noite, Sra. Hoshina! – disseram a maioria das meninas.

Airi fechou a porta. As meninas olhavam para Keiichi como ele tivesse são e salvo. Mas ele estava com o olhar fixo na cabecinha da dona da festa, que não se adiantou á olhar ao DVD. 

- Ei, tem a Dakota Fanning. – notou ela.

- Ela é uma boa atriz, apenas de uma criança. – disse a garota fabulosa da turminha de garotas. – Eu quero ser famosa que nem ela.

- Báh! - zoação geral.

Ami veio com a pipoca e todas puderam assistir ao filme em telão. Enquanto comia a pipoca que estava em sua boca, Sakura notou que um certo alguém chutava levemente e incansavelmente a sua cabeça. Uma vez. Duas. Três. Na quarta, ela se virou revoltada contra o único garoto da turma que estava sentada ali, seja no sofá ou no chão mesmo. 

- Ei! – protestou Sakura. – Por quê você está batendo na minha cabeça? Ou melhor, chutando a minha cabeça. 

- Para te perguntar uma coisa. – disse ele. 

- Sobre o quê? 

- Por quê você não contou a verdade para a sua mãe naquela hora? – perguntou Keiichi.

Sakura deu uma risadinha infantil. 

- Para você se divertir com a gente. – ela sorriu. – E para te dizer que os pais dão bronca em quem realmente gostam.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Keiichi.

- Eu sou filha também, ué. – respondeu uma divertida Sakura.

A conversa só não continuou porque Ami se meteu entre os dois.

- Ei, Sakura-chan, vamos dançar balé? 

- Fala sério, Ami-chan, Balé a gente tem que se esticar. – resmungou Sakura.

- Então, você tem o CD da Mariah Carey aí? – Ami perguntou de uma garota. 

- Tenho. – disse ela.

- A gente pode dançar. – comentou Ami. 

- Papai e mamãe têm que dormir, Ami-chan. – Sakura negou o pedido. E era verdade.

- Então, que tal brincarmos de jogos no computador? – interrogou Ami.

- Depois.

- E ouvir música baixinho? 

- Não.

- E de ver outros filmes?

- Até ás duas horas.

Mas tudo encerrou uma e meia da noite, quando as garotas estavam dormindo, menos Sakura. Ela andou devagarzinho até Keiichi e o ajudou á desamarrar as cordas que tinha prendido nele.

- Por que causa você está fazendo isso? – perguntou Keiichi.

- Seus pais vão estar bem preocupados, como eu já disse antes. – Sakura estava sonolenta, embora ainda conseguisse andar, olhar e se manter em pé.

- Você é esquisita. – ele disse, olhando para ela como quisesse achar algo de estranho mesmo.

- Por quê você acha isso? – perguntou a menina, confusa.

- Uma hora você me amarra e na outra desamarra. – respondeu ele.

Ela riu, de novo.

- Se eu não amarrasse, você não entenderia o que eu quis dizer. E se eu não desamarrasse você, você ficaria ainda aqui e seus pais ficariam loucos da vida comigo e com os meus pais.

Ah, então era aquilo. Esse foi o pensamento de Keiichi enquanto encarava aquela menina tão interessante.

- Algo errado? – perguntou Sakura, preocupada.

Ele não quis fazer aquilo. Aquilo que ele nunca fizera na vida. Ele sorriu para ela. Os olhos esverdeados da garotinha se arregalaram diante da passagem do sorriso para o riso. E as gargalhadas.

- Ei moço – disse Sakura. – você já tem de ir. 

Ele lhe lançou um olhar bondoso e disse, em um beijo na testa da garota:

- Muito Obrigado, Sakura-chan. 

E ele se fora... Alguns anos depois, ele já estava voltando ao Japão, para comandar a Corporação Asakura. Keiichi Asakura estava com seus vinte e seis anos de idade, mais responsável e mais maduro do que aquele garoto de nove anos que fora. Mas ele ainda se lembrava das palavras da garotinha. Mas a sua vida era um tédio com todas aquelas fofocas e aquelas entrevistas. Tinha uma noiva chata. Uma de suas secretárias peitudas ficava em cima dele. Quase nunca poderia ter um momento em paz. 

Os cabelos azuis e os olhos azuis tomaram mais aparência de adultos, com mais charme. Ele carregava sua pasta, quando uma garota, mais nova que ele, quase trombou com ele. Ela ia na mesma direção que ele, para a sede da Corporação Asakura. E em seu crachá mostrava que ela era secretária da sede da corporação e que o seu nome do crachá era o mesmo nome da garotinha. _Sakura Hoshina_. 

- Desculpe-me, senhor, eu estou quase atrasada! – ela disse, sem olhar para ele.

Ela estava mais mulher. Tinha peitos, seus cabelos de cor de âmbares estavam mais compridos e estilosos, além de suas roupas serem formosas. Ela não estava uma mulher, era uma bela mulher.

Mas o tom gentil da jovem mulher Hoshina era o mesmo. Os lábios de Keiichi Asakura se retorceram em um sorriso divertido quando a figura desapareceu no final da calçada, cruzando coma outra. Finalmente ele encontrara algo que poderia valer a pena naquela sua vida tediosa de trabalho que o fazia pior que o normal. O sorriso de Sakura Hoshina. 

E _como_ a sua vida viraria de pior para melhor. Mesmo que ele comece á ser odiado pela garota para poder adentrar na vida dela.

-x-

**Respostas aos Reviews**

**Tatai - Chan**Oi! Oi! Que bom que amou a fic! Bom, eu tinha pensado em deletar, mas pelo menos eu terminei. Beijão.

-x-

Ei, eu só recebi pelos menos dois reviews? Impaciência, o seu nome é Luciana. -.-

Beijão para todos,

Lúh/Rushi;


End file.
